Comme deux gouttes d' eau
by Eternellement moi
Summary: Edwrad est parti laissant Bella seule qui fait une dépression... et apprend qu' elle est enceinte de son amour perdu. comment ce passeront les retrouvailles ? Et si tout n'était pas si rose...
1. Chapter 1

Comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Cela fait maintenant sept ans qu'il était partit. Sept ans de douleur et de cauchemar même si maintenant je ne dormais plus .Ils m'avait laissé seule face a mon destin, ma grossesse, et Victoria –ce nom me dégoutait. Maintenant je déménageais, encore. Mes enfants et moi partions pour une petite ville du nom de Shivering – drôle de nom –ou nous recommencerions notre vie, encore.

Anthony et Alice-Mary (surnomé Mary) jouaient dehors. Ils étaient magnifiques, ils ressemblaient à leur père. Ils étaient d'un roux peu commun cependant de fines boucles rebondissaient à leurs pas. Comme j'aimais les admirer il me le rappelait. Lui et mon passé …

Lors ce qu'il m'avait abandonné j'avais littéralement sombré. J'avais fait un dépression et quatre tentatives de suicide : j' avais tout essayer d'abord je m'était tailler les veines puis une fois a l' hôpital je m'était mordu la langue comme dans _millions dollars baby_ , résultat ils m'avaient bloqué la langue puis j'ai essayer de m'étrangler avec ma canule respiratoire : ils m'avaient attacher les mains et j'ai fini par arrêter de respirer. Mais rien ne réussit je me retrouvais donc dépressive attacher et sous respiratoire. Oh good life !

C'est seulement après que les médecins m'ont annoncés la nouvelle.

J'étais enceinte, probablement du vampire de ma vie qui m'avait plaqué, et toute seule.


	2. nouvelle maison

Alors la je suis trop fière ! Tant de review en un chapitre plutôt court, en tout cas merci beaucoup a tout le monde !! En tout cas en réponse a tous ces commentaire deux trois petites choses : - en fait j'avais déjà vu une fic sur cette idée mais c'était vraiment bâclé genre y a Edward qui reviens et la paf y se retrouvent tous et sont heureux toutes la vie dans le pays des bisounours. Enfin bienvenue chez les niais et si un auteur se reconnaît le suis désolée mais c'est vrai quoi ! Bon bah bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Nous avancions tous les trois main dans la main. Notre nouvelle maison était charmante, certes très modeste, mais charmante. De toute façon rien ne pouvais être pire que notre taudis d'avant. J'avais accumulé trois jobs en même temps en rêvant d'une vie meilleur (ne pas dormir peut ce révéler pratique) en tout cas j'avais réussit a économiser assez pour commencer notre nouvelle existence et je partie en quête de notre futur coin de paradis. C'est comme ça que j'avais découvert cette magnifique petite ville loin de tout danger pour mes enfants.

Le camion venait juste de déposer nos affaires quand je remarquai à quel point les livreurs nous regardaient bizarrement. Je me rapprochais d'eux et surpris leur conversation :

« - Tu crois que c'est un mannequin ou peut-être une fille de star refaite de partout ?murmura l'imbécil.

- Je sais pas mais un tout cas je crois qu'elle t'as entendus Mitch. »

Ces pauvres humains m'exaspérait, tous si ignorant et bavant devant notre beauté. Rhhhhâ ! Mais je ne préférait pas les remettre à leur places pour le moment, moi qui d'habitude démarrait au quart de tour. Je me retournais vers Anthony et Mary qui découvrait le jardin avec un enthousiasme qui me fit sourir malgré moi. Ils venaient de trouver une balançoire et me criaient de venir voir. Mary était assise et son frère la poussait.

« - Pas trop fort mon chou, les humains ne sont pas loin, soufflait-je.

- T'as vu maman, je vole !! Tu viendras essayer quand y aura plus de soleil, hein ? cria Mary.

- Oui, chérie, promis ! »

Ces enfants avait la particularité de ne pas scintiller au soleil, (ce qui rendait la vie quotidienne bien plus facile) mais aussi de dormir. Ils avaient cependant un régime traditionnel et possédait des pouvoirs : Anthony était télépathe, comme son père, et il pouvait aussi envoyer des penser au autre ce qui permettait bien des communications silencieuses ; et Mary contrôlait les éléments. Quand a moi je copiais les dons de mon entourages a 15 km près.

« - Vous voulez voir le reste de la maison ? Demandais-je. Je suis sur que l'intérieur est encore mieux, pas vous ?

-J'ai envie de voir ma chambre, moi ! Criairent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Nouvelle vie, nous voila ! dis-je pour moi-même.

Voila c'est super court mais bon voila, il faut in troduir l'histoire, le contexte, la life koi

Bon alors si vous avez des remarques qui peuvent m'aider je vous en supplie dites les moi

Et puis gros bisous et merci de me lire et de m'encourager .bye


	3. amménagement

TOUT d'abord le plus gros des bixou à toute mes lectrices chéries et merci beaucoup pour me soutenir. ENSUITE je vous promets une scène mémorable pour le retour de nos vampires préférés mais pour cela **j'ai besoin d'aide** il faut que je trouve une chanson que Bella pourrait chanter en faisant le ménage et qui la ferait passer pour une petite écervelé (vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Enfin bref je suis ouverte à toute propositions) j'ai déjà trouvé de trois trucs mes bon voila. Bon bah bonne lecture !

* * *

Les enfants visitaient l'étage pour trouver la chambre la plus avantageuse, la meilleure vue, la plus ensoleiller, … Et marquer leur territoire ! J'étais dans le salon qui était magnifiquement décoré de cartons, papiers, et autres saletés du même genre nous étions à peine entrés que le désordre nous stoppa net. Ca allait me prendre la nuit pour ranger ! C'est pour cela que je décidais de m'y mettre tout de suite.

La maison était en fait un petit cottage comme on en trouve dans les contes : couvert de fleurs du sol au plafond. Le jardin était très grands avec une sorte de potager ou j'avis l'intention de planter des bambous et autre plantes exotiques. Lorsque nous étions arrivés sur le seuil de la porte je sorti une clef énorme plus grosse qu'une des petites menottes de ma fille qui s'émerveillait de tout « Ouah t'as vu on dirait la maison de blanche-neige ! Et la clef ouahhh !!! » C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que rentrions et découvrîmes l'intérieur.

Le salon était vaste et chaleureux, à gauche se trouvait une sublime cuisine qui ne servirait absolument à rien, et à droite un escalier qui menait au premier. Le salon, couleur crème et chocolat était tout a fait à mon gout et il y avait même une cheminée. Je ronronnais presque a l'idée de soirée avec mes petits anges dans le bras et le feu qui brulerait, seulement une image de Lui s'insinua dans mon esprit et je nous imaginais tous les quatre heureux. Si j'avait pu pleurer je l'aurais fait, cela me rendais si malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir donner de père a mes enfants. Je chassais cette image de ma tête.

Nous avions tout les trois le sourire aux lèvres en admirant notre nouveau domaine. A ce même moment ils foncèrent en même temps à l'étage ; ils faisaient tout toujours en même moment ce qui était vraiment étrange. Je les rejoignis un quart de seconde plus tard alors qu'ils courraient partout a toute vitesse dans toutes les pièces en hurlant. Je me dirigeais vers la pièce du fond sachant que ce serai la chambre parentale et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était rectangulaire, d'un ton bleu reposant. Je posais mes affaires et descendis au salon commencer notre aménagement.

« - Je veux celle là ! Pas le droit de me la piquer au bout de trois un, deux, trois ! Hurla mon fils. Elle, c'est la mieux de toute la terre et pas toi !

- Mamaaaan t'as entendus ? Pleurnichait Mary. De toute façon t'as chambre elle est nulle !

- Hey du calme là haut ! Rigolais-je.

Ils passait leur temps a se bagarrer en ce moment. Aujourd'hui il fallait que je leur trouve une école, un terrain de chasse et que j'aille me présenter aux voisins. Voisins qui d'ailleurs avaient une maison somptueuse aux allures de château a quelque miles. Ils avaient l'air assez riche. Peut être était ils célebres, qui sait ?

Le nez dans mes cartons, je tombais sur une photo dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence même si c'était la seule que je possédais de Lui. Nous étions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et amoureux. Cette photo avait été prises lorsque j'étais humaine et d'une banalité effarante. Je me demande ce qu'il me trouvait. C'était un mois avant qu'il me quitte.

C'est sur cette pensée que je retombais dans mes plus affreux souvenirs…

* * *

Voila !! J'espère que je suis enfin entré dans le vif du sujet sinon je suis une vraie ratée !

Bon bah m'erci de me laisser un message si vous avez un conseil ou une remarque pour moi ou si vous avez le titre d'une chanson (voir tout en haut)

Et désolée si je fais que des trucs court mais bon a chaque fois que j'écris je stress trop et g peur de partir sur un truc nul enfin flippé de la lifr koi . bon bah bye.

Eternellement moi.


	4. Souvenirs

Hey !! Merci a tout vos reviews et idée de chanson, de toutes ces idée j'en est retenues de très bonne donc je ferai une liste de toutes les chansons possibles et vous me direz laquelle est la mieux. Il fau qu'elle soit rapide, entrainante, chouette quoi ! Bon bah voila donc surement pour le prochain chapitre ce sera la rencontre pour le moment souvenirs et point de vue des Cullen ? Enfin gros programme et le tout ce week-end j'espère. Et désolée de pas avoir posté hier mais ma sœur est sadique et m'as arraché l'ordi des mains, enfin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_J'étais seule dans la forêt. A jama_i_s seule, toute seule. Il venait de me plaquer, il ne m'aimait plus, il ne voulait plus me voir. Il avait joué la comédie depuis le début, tous ses baisers, toutes ses caresses n'ont été que des leurres. Merde alors, je venais de réaliser ! J'étais dans une bulle de souffrance si intense qu'il me paraissait impossible d'en sortir. Pourtant il fallait que je survive pour Charlie, pour Renée et pour lui : je lui avais promis que je ne me tuerais pas mais la douleur elle m'emporterait peut-être ? Je voulais que cela s'arrête, définitivement. J'allais lui désobéir ! Lui l'avait bien fait aussi il m'avait laissé alors qu'il m'avait promis le contraire. C'est sur cette décision que je rentrai. _

_Charlie était parti pêcher et avec un peu de chance il aurait laissé son arme de service à la maison. Effectivement elle était là dans son étui me narguant ayant l'air de se moquer de moi. Je la pris et m'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine, celle ou Il s'asseyait habituellement. Je mis la canon de l'arme sur ma tempe et imaginais la tête de Charlie quand il rentrerait, les éclaboussures de sang sur le mur, et mon corps livide au milieu de tout ça. NON ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Pas comme ça. Charlie s'en voudrait toute sa vie si je me tuais avec son arme et c'était une mort beaucoup trop violente. J'avais lu dans je ne sais quel bouquin que les personne morte de mort violente hantait la Terre a tout jamais. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir pour ne plus souffrir, jamais. Je remis le flingue de mon père en place puis montais a la salle de bain armée de toute la trouille. _

_Je m'agenouillai au bord de la baignoire et pris un des rasoir de Charlie. Au moins comme ça j'étais sure de m'évanouir avant de voir la faucheuse- si elle existe-venir me chercher. Je pris une grande inspiration et me trancha les veines de la main gauche, le sang gicla aussi tôt. Je sentais la nausée montée et rapidement je fis de même avec la main droite. Après c'est le trou noir… _

_Je me trouvais quelque part sur un nuage de coton autours de moi tout allait vite mais moi j'étais figée dans la béatitude. Les ombres criaient et couraient dans tous les sens, je crois même qu'elles m'appelaient. Puis d'un coup toute la douleur du monde m'assaillit de toute part. Je souffrais tellement et je ne pouvais même pas le hurler. Je rouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup et explosais. Mes cris me faisaient peurs, ils exprimaient le vide que j'éprouvait face à la perte de Edward. Penser son nom me fit encore plus mal- si c'était possible. Des mains si chaudes en comparaison aux siennes vinrent prendre mon pouls à la jugulaire (le cou)- étrange, normalement les médecins ne le prenaient pas aux poignets ? Oui mais moi mes poignets ne devait plus ressembler a grand-chose. _

_Tous les souvenirs de ma tentative de suicide me revinrent comme une gifle. Charlie avait du me trouver plus tôt que prévu et appeler les secours. Il allait me détester maintenant que j'étais décidée à mourir. Car ce n'était pas ce plantage de suicide, ni le fait que je sois à l'hôpital qui allait m'empêcher de recommencer. Je réussirais a mourir, je m'en fis une promesse. Cela allait juste un peu plus corsé que prévu… _

_Quelques T.S. plus tard me revoilà toujours au même point si ce n'est que j'étais saucissonné a mon lit et j'attendais Dr.Débil-j'ai-une-vie-amoureuse-et-pas-toi me fasse son super sermon « Vous allez vous en sortir et il ne mérite pas vos larmes. » _

_A mon réveil définitif, Charlie ne m'avait pas engeulé, ni rien, il s'était juste montré compréhensif. Il devait être au courant du départ des Cullen mais il n'en avait rien dit contrairement a ma mère qui passait son temps à me demander pourquoi Il n'était pas venu me rendre visite jusqu'à ce que mon père lui explique que c'était a cause de « cet ordure » que j'en étais là. Elle avait parue choquée. _

_Nous étions tous les trois ensemble lorsque Dr. Débile fit son entré. Il tenait à la main ce qui devait être le résultat de mes examens. Il affichait un air grave et sincèrement désolé. _

_« - Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai le résultat de vos examens. Je dois vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte. » _

_Sur le coup J'avais explosé de rire. Tous me regardaient comme si j'étais une demeurée. _

_« C'est impossible, arrivais-je a articuler entre deux rires, vous vous êtes trompé quelque part !_

_Pourquoi vous n'avez pas… Enfin tu vois. Demanda Charlie d'une voix étranglé. _

_Si mais, je m'empourprai au souvenir de cette nuit __sublime__ que j'avais réussit à obtenir malgré les craintes profondément ancrés en Ed. Ce n'est pas possible, il était euh... stérile. _

_Cela valait mieux que de leur expliquer qu'un vampire ne pouvait procréer. Mais au fil de mon explication je me rendis conte que finalement c'était les vampires entre eux qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, et que je ne savais rien de ce qu'il en était d'un vampire et d'une humaine. Serais-ce possible ? Mon dieu ! OH mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! _

_« - Cela ne peut-être que lui …, et je me mis à pleurer. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout ira bien on va s'en débarrasser et bientôt tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir » Intervint ma mère. _

_Jamais je ne laisserais faire du mal a mon bébé jamais. J'allais jouer leur jeu et il ne se douterait de rien. Je prendrais mes économies et je m'enfuirais moi et mon bébé qu'il soit humain ou comme son père. Et s'il avait soif ? Je me débrouillerais. Et on serait tout les deux heureux. _

_Cela faisait un mois que je m'étais enfui de chez moi et a mon avis la grossesse approchait de son terme. Je n'étais pas prête mais j'avais hâte. Bientôt je ne serais plus seule face au monde. _

_Il devait être prêt de 2 heures du matin quand une douleur immonde me réveilla. J'allais me prendre un verre dans la micro cuisine de mon mini studio quand une toute petite main me transperça l'abdomen puis une deuxième, et ma grande surprise un troisième. J'allais avoir des jumeaux !!! Des jumeaux qui pour le moment me tranceperçaient le ventre. La douleur pris le dessus et je tombais dans les bras de l'inconscience. _

Ce qu'il c'était passé après je ne m'en souviens plus mais visiblement les bébés s'étaient extirpés de mon corps et mon fils qui avait compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, m'as mordu. Ma fille avait essayé aussi seulement son venin est inoffensif. C'est donc comme cela que je suis devenue immortelle. Je suis figé dans mes 18 ans et mes enfants eux continueront leur croissance jusqu'à leur 16 ans selon de vielle légendes des Volturis que j'avais consulté après ma mort. C'est donc comme cela que j'étais arrivé ici en plein milieu de mes cartons.

Anthony apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et me dis tout excité :

« - Maman, maman, tu sais que les voisins y sont trop riche !!! Ils ont une BMW noir, une porche jaune et même une Volvo argenté !!! »

A ces mots je m'étranglais.

* * *

Voila c'était super bien à écrire alors j'espère que ce sera bien à lire et un grand merci a toutes mes lectrices qui m'ont donné des idées de chanson et spécialement à **Ste 7851,** **ginnypottre94**, **pipelette,** **motana2008** (en honneur a Hannah Montana ce nom ou autre chose ?=) et a **une certaine inconnue sans nom** visiblement fan de Queen et finalement a mes Borgs chéries (chercher pas a comprendre) ! J'ai trouvé la chanson qu'il me fallait de toute façon. Bye.

8E (8 couché= infini et E =éternelle) =)


	5. retrouvailles, enfin

Vous savez qu'y a des clowns parmi nous ? Je pense à **Caelina** plus connue sous le nom de **l'inconnue sans nom **ou **miss boulette** (petit nom affectif sans but de se moquer bien sur !) et une certaine **Moon **qui signe sous le nom d'**une fan qui aime ton histoire** enfin tout ce la pour dire que j'ai bien rigolé avec vos reviews !!

J'ai remarqué que dans le 2° chapitre j'ai précisé que les enfants avaient un régime alimentaire normal mais ils sont quand même végétariens.

Ah oui et aussi un truc qui n'as rien a voir : si un garçon vous dit que vous avez la bouche de Sylvester Stallone, c'est un compliment ou pas ? Enfin bref … Il est le temps des retrouvailleuhhh...lalala la la =)

* * *

NON c'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être là maintenant alors que je venais d'emménager !! Quelles étaient les chances pour que moi et ma famille nous retrouvions en même temps dans un coin paumé de l'Alaska ? Oh et puis il fallait que je me calme, ce n'est pas parce que les voisins on des voitures de rêve et plus précisément une Volvo argenté et un château comme résidence principale que c'était forcément eux ! Non c'était peut-être les Denali ou même des humains millionnaires qui aimaient les belles voitures. Non ce n'étaient pas eux, calme toi Bella ! Mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille voir.

**Pdv Emmet : **

Encore une nouvelle journée horrible s'annonçait. Comme tous les jours depuis sept ans. Sept ans de malheur depuis que le mec le plus idiot de la planète avait fait la boulette la plus énorme de sa longue existence. Sept ans de tête de six pieds de long de dépression vampirique, de sanglot sans larmes et sept ans que mes blagues ne faisaient plus rire. Tout le monde dans la maison essayait de remonter le moral d'Edward sans y parvenir, même Jasper !

Aujourd'hui j'avais programmé avec Rosalie une journée voiture : Nettoyage, vérification des moteurs, … Et j'avais même convaincu toute la famille de si mettre ! Un exploit en soi car a part pour les parties de chasses, on ne faisait plus grand choses ensemble.

Le soleil venait de se lever et je décidait de sortir la maison du silence, alors attrapant mon mégaphone sortis pour l'occasion je hurlait dans les couloirs :

« - Debout là dedans bande de feignasse ou j'appelle Alice pour qu'elle choisissent vos fringues !

-Non !!! Pas ça, on est prêts ! »

Tous le monde était maintenant avec moi au milieu du salon, tout le monde sauf Ed. Montant les escalier en grognant, j'arrivait devant sa porte et le menaça :

« - Bouge ton cul, tu m'as promis. Allez ce n'est pas en pleurant que les voitures seront propre !

- J'ai pas envie, me répondit la porte d'un ton suppliant. Je vous regarde de ma chambre.

- Même pas en rêve ! »

Ouvrant la porte d'un coup, je pris le pleurnichard sous mon bras et le porta jusqu'au salon sous ses contorsions visant à se dégager. C'est en rigolant que nous passâmes le porche.

Nous avions placé les voitures en ligne le tuyau d'arrosage était prêt. Nous étions chacun devant notre voiture pour commencer le lavage quand soudain nous vîmes a l'entrée de l'allée un petit garçon l'air fascinée par notre Eddinouchet. Ce dernier regardait l'enfant avec des yeux plus rond qu'une soucoupe. C'est en faisant l'allée retour entre les deux que je remarquait a quel point ils se ressemblaient. Comme deux goutes d'eau. Les mêmes cheveux, cuivré, les même traits, la même expression du visage.

Le silence de mort qui régnait à cet instant fut interrompu par une voix de petite fille qui sonnait trop bien pour être humain. Elle appelait quelqu'un :

« - Anthony, t'est ou ? Y a maman qui te cherche ! »

Le petit garçon se retournât, fit un signe de la main et une petite fée apparut, elle aussi, aussi rousse que mon frère mais elle était le portrait craché de Bella. Elle sautillait partout et sifflotait mais lorsqu'elle nous vit elle se tu. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et en un hochement de tête, simultané avec le petit garçon qui devait surement être son jumeau, disparut. Nous étions tous sonné quand peut à peu tout le monde se retournât vers Edward qui lui avait l'air choqué.

« - Mon dieu, c'étaient qui ? Demandais-je.

- Aucune idée, mais la petite, elle, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle ne vous rappelle personne ! murmura Alice. Et en plus le garçon s'appelle Anthony, comme toi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- C'est pas possible ! répondit ce dernier. Il faut les retrouver !

- On sait même pas par ou ils sont partis !! Dis-je.

- Je vais les pister !

- Arrête de fumer les arbres ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils te disent ?

- Mais tu as vu c'était une mini- Bella ! Ils savent peut-être ou est la vrai !

Il pêtait un câble pour de bons, une lueur de folie brulait dans ses yeux. Sur ce il commença a traquer les gosses. Tous soucieux de son état mental, nous décidions de le suivre. Il nous mena jusqu'à une toute petite maison qui semblait sortir dans conte de fée. De la musique à fond la caisse sortaient de la porte qui était entrouverte. Edward poussa la porte et entra…

**Pdv Bella **: (à lire avec « Girlfriend » d'avril Lavigne super fort dans les oreilles. Pour rentrer dans l'ambiance)

Il fallait que je me calme, alors allumant ma chaine hi-fi, le l'allumait et mis à fond de la musique :

_Hey ! hey ! You, You, I don't like your girlfriend !! _

Sur cette musique j'oubliais tout et me mis a danser comme une tarée. J'avais un short brillant et un t-shirt qui laisser voir mon nombril et dans mon dos mon superbe tatouage. Lorsqu'il m'avait lâché, je m'était fait tatoué EDWARD en grosse lettres dans le bas du dos. Pour ma défense j'étais bourré. Un soir lors du premier mois de notre rupture, j'étais aller faire un tour et j'ai bu un verre, puis deux, et beaucoup d'autre on suivi c'est comme cela qu'un matin au réveil je me retrouvais avec son nom au fessier.

Continuant a me déhancher sur ce rythme dément et chantais plus faux que n'importe qui. Je m'éclatais vriament, j'étais a fond dedans.

_HEY HEY YOU YOU I CAN BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND !_

_HEY HEY YOU__ YOU I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! _

C'est dans un état de petite écervelée dansant comme une folle et criant comme une noyée, que les jumeaux me trouvèrent en entrant. Ils avaient l'air terrifier mais pour le moment je ne pouvait rien faire j'étais dans mon monde. Ils montèrent me laissant seule dans le salon. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter. C'est pour cela que je ne lesentendis, ni ne Les vus entrer…

**Pdv Edward** (enfin)

Mon dieu cette petite fille ressemblait tellement à Bella. C'était peut-être une sœur qu'elle m'aurait caché qui sait ? Je me sentais de nouveau vivant, après ces sept ans de douleur permanente à me rouler en boule et a me laisser porter par la vie. Pourquoi l'avais-je laisser ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas revenu ?

C'est à ce moment que je trouvai une maison ou l'odeur des jumeaux était extrêmement forte. La porte était ouverte et on entendait de la musique à l'intérieur. Je décidais de rentrer. Il fallait que je la retrouve ! Alors je pris mon courage a deux mains et poussa la porte pour y découvrir un ange….

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle était là devant moi, se déhanchant comme une adolescente sur une musique au volume maximum. Elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas me voir et elle était visiblement sur une autre planète pour le moment. Le reste de la famille entra et affichait un air choqué. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi je rentrais dans leur esprit.

« _Elle est comme nous ! C'est pas vrai ! _Alice

_J'y crois pas, elle est canon ! _Emmet

_Elle est encore en vie ? C'est merveilleux ! _Esmée

_Sympa la musique ! »!_Rosalie

En effet je n'avais pas remarqué a quel point elle avait changé. Sa peau avait blanchit, elle était un peu plus grande et une taille de guêpe. Elle étais magnifique !

C'est à ce moment là que Bella se retourna pour continué a danser dans l'autre sens, nous laissant face à son dos et plus précisément son …

« _TATOUAGE ?!!_ Emmet.

_- C'est possible sur les vampires ? Visiblement oui !_ Carlisle.

_- Il l'a plaqué et elle, elle se fait tatouée son prénom sur le cul ? _Rosalie.

_- Mon dieu peut-être qu'elle l'aime encore !!_ Esmée.

Jusqu'à présent je e m'était pas encore posée la question pour moi il était évident qu'elle m'aime encore. Quel égoïste ! Mais si elle s'était taouée mon nom sur elle il t avait encore une petite chance pour que nous vivions heureux tous ensemble …

La chanson se finissait. Bella prit la télécommande, éteint la chaine hi-fi, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec nous. Elle se figea totalement et ses yeux dorés qui indiquait qu'elle n'avit pas soif s'ouvrir d'ébahissement.

- Merde.

Elle nous dévisageait, morte de trouile.

**Pdv Bella**

La chanson se fini et j'éteignis la chaine. J'entrepris de me rendre à la cuisine pour vider d'autres cartons, mais lorsque je me retournais j'étais face a la famille Cullen au complet.

- Merde.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la maisonnée. Je les dévisageais pas très rassurée. Allais-t-ils me demander de redéménager ? Ou allaient-ils me prendre mes enfants ? Je ne les laisserais pas faire !! Pour le moment je gardais le contrôle de mes émotions par peur que Jasper leur révèle ma peur. Emmet brisa le silence.

« - Très joli tatouage, rigola-t-il.

A ce moment je du devenir plus livide que livide car tout le monde se mit à rire. Sauf moi et Edward qui me regardait avec désespoir et amour. Je détournais les yeux.

- Ca ne conte pas, j'avais beaucoup bu et j'étais en train de mourir de déséspoir a cause de votre départ ! » Dis-je d'un ton froid et sec, trop contente de mon petit effet sur eux.

La gravité se peignit sur leur visage. Anthony et Mary choisirent ce moment pour apparaître en haut des escaliers. Les Cullen avaient l'air de les connaître. En même temps ils demandèrent :

« - Maman, tu les connaît ? Demandèrent-ils tout en continuant a les observer.

- MAMAN ???! Tous les Cullen s'étaient écrié en même temps.

Je me tournai vers Edward et lui fit un grand sourire et dis :

- Les enfants je vous présente votre père. »

* * *

I'm so sadique! Voila enfin le chapitre sur les retrouvailles. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous avez envie de lire la suite ! Et un petit mot à** montana2008** et lui dire que moi aussi j'adore les experts manathan mais pas le personnage principal, l'inspecteur gueule-de-chien-battu et sinon je ne sais pas vous mes les expert Miami et Las Vegas y sont pas très crédible, et je vais de ce pas lire ta fic' !

Un peu de pub pour Vic et Alice qui as de super fic' un peu dans mon genre donc si vous voulez une super bien c'est : Survivre en enfer, face au mur de froideur ! Et un grand merci ma best friend pour son super soutien !!

8E


	6. retrouvaille 2

Suite a deux ou trois message sur hotmail je répond : mon vrai nom est **Hermine** comme hermione, haha ! (je vous jure que en primaire c'était un de mes surnom et ça me suit partout c'est un vrai fléau !!) **Et je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais moi je travail avec le correcteur de mon ordi alors si y as des fautes y faut s'en prendre a lui !!** =p

Et désolé de pas avoir écrit mais le lundi j'ai piano pendant une heure donc je peux pas poster ! Bonne lecture ! et toute cette semaine j'ai pas pu poster et j'en suis déolée.

* * *

Pdv Edward : (a partir de la ou on s'étai arrêter avec le point de vue de Bella)

Le silence qui venait de s'installé était insoutenable. Emmett, la délicatesse incarné et toujours le mot pour dire, rompit le silence.

« Très joli, tatouage, S'éclaffa –t- il.

Bella avait l'impression de mourir sur place, seulement quelque chose manquait à ce tableau : elle ne rougissait plus a mon plus grand malheur. Toute ma famille venait de rigoler. Sauf elle et moi. Elle sondait mes yeux et je ne sait ce qu'elle y vit mais elle détourna le regard.

« - Ca ne conte pas, j'avais bu et j'étais en train de mourir de désespoir à cause de votre départ.

Son ton était rêche. J'imaginais sa douleur lorsque je l'avais quitté. Je lui avais dit que je ne l'aimais plus. Si elle m'avait cela je pense que j'en serais mort mais cette femme étais si courageuse qu'elle avait réussi à s'en relever sans trop d'encombre : elle était en vie et ne paraissait pas trop malheureuse et elle avait une famille. D'ailleurs, à croire que les enfants espionnaient mes pensées – quelle ironie –ils apparurent. Ils avaient un air suspicieux à notre égard.

« - Maman, tu les conaient ? dirent –ils en même temps.

MAMAN !!!!? nous étions exprimés ensemble ma famille et moi.

A l'idée que Bella puisse être maman sans moi me serra le cœur. Cependant cette dernière se retourna vers moi et me fit le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Une nuance d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux.

« - Les enfants je vous présente votre père.

…

Ses mots ce bousculait dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais plus rien…

« - Carlisle, vous avez surement entendus parler des hybrides, mi-humain, mi-vampires, expliqua la mère. Anthony et Mary en sont ils sont mi –humain comme je l'étais il y a 7 ans et mi- vampire comme toi mon cher Edward.

Un sourire malsain c'étais incruster sur son visage angélique. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas la croire : il était impossible que je sois le père des deux créatures qui dévalaient les escaliers.

« - Impossible, je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes. A quel point sont –ils humains, demanda mon père extrêmement intéressé par chaque avancés de notre espèce. Comment se nourrissent –ils ? Et comment ça marche ?

« - En réalité, ils sont plus vampire que mortel : ils boivent du sang mais ne chasse pas car ils n'ont pas encore assez de force, ils ont en revanche des pouvoirs vous dépassant de loin.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Mary contrôle les éléments, tu peux leur montrer chérie ?

Bella avait un ton doux et maternel envers cette petite. Je sentais la jalousie de Rose monter en flèche. La fille s'avança a peine vers nous et tendis la main vers le sol et entre les planches du parquet grimpa un rosier qui tout doucement ce mit a tournoyer dans les airs collant les mouvements de Mary. La fleur finit par geler d'un coup et pris feu pour finir en poussières par terre. La petite recula et nous la fixâmes avec admiration. Bella reprit la parole :

« Et mon fils est télépathe, comme son père mais il peut aussi nous envoyer des pensées.

« - Extraordinaire Bella, mais et toi ?

« - Moi ? Rien d'étonnant ! J'ai toujours mon bouclier et je copie les dons de mon entourage !expliqua –t- elle.

Je n'en revenais pas elle et sa petite était de loin plus puissante que nous qui étions supérieur en nombre !!

-Et pour revenir à mes premières questions ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Je vais vous montrer comment ils se nourrissent !

Elle se leva et atteignit sa cuisine. Ouvrant son frigo elle en sortit deux grandes poches remplies de liquide rouge ayant une odeur très appétissante. Elle les versa dans de grands verre et y ajouta une paille. Sa progéniture se jeta dessus tout de suite ! Ils finirent leur repas en quelques minutes. Bella nous regarda d'un petit air satisfait.

D'autre question ou vous me lacher els baskettes ?

Comment cela c'est produit, enfin je veux dire, euh … la conception ? demanda Carlisle gêné.

Bah comme les humains, dit –elle amusée par la gêne de mon père, Edward sera plus à même de vous répondre je ne rappelle plus grand-chose de cette nuit seulement que c'était la meilleure de ma vie. Vous savez ma mémoire d'humaine ! Plaisanta –t- elle.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Si tu savais mon amour, mon amour, à quel point j'ai aimé cette nuit la, moi aussi. Je commencer a comprendre. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : c'était mes enfants ! Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce sont mes enfants ! Oh mon dieu ! Murmurais –je

Il est long à la détente ! se moqua Rosalie. Mais là je crois qu'il a compris. Félicitation Papa, cracha – t – elle.

Alors Edi, on fait des cochonneries avec une humaine et on dit rien a ton frère préféré ! alors là je suis vexé !

Bella rigola à cette blague pendant que je digérais la nouvelle. J'avais abandonné la femme de ma vie alors que je l'avais mise enceinte de monstre qui aurait pus la tuer.

Tu aurais du nous appeler, soufflais je encore sous le choc.

Seulement cette phrase ma mis plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

QUOI ! VOUS TELEPHONER ! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! TU TE RENDS CONTE QUE JE N'AVAIS MEME PAS TON NUMERO ! ET QUE TU VENAIS DE ME QUITTER ! JE NE VOULAIS DE LA PITIER DE PERSONNE ET TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE J' AI VECU !

Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort. Elle faisait peur à nos- j'arrivait à peine de le croire – enfants qui reculaient contre le mur le plus silencieusement possible. Mais elle continua.

J' AI FAIS UNE DEPRESSION, QUATRE T. S. ET J'AI FINIS A L'HOSTO OU IL M'ONT APPRIS QUE J'ETAIS ENCEINTE ! MOI ENCEINTE ! ET APRES MES PARENTS ONT VOULU QUE J'AVORTE ! ALORS JE ME SUIS ENFUIT DE CHEZ MOI ET J'AI REUSSIT A TROUVER UN SQUAT ET LA BAH, J'AI ACCOUCHER ! ET LA PARLONS EN, DE CET ACCOUCHEMENT ! C'ETAIS LA REPRISE DE ALIENS MAIS EN PIRE, ET EN PLUS GORE ! JE ME SUIS FAIS EVCENTRER DE L'INTRIEIUR ET A COTE DE CELA JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE LA TRANSFORMATION C'ETAIS DE LA RIGOLADE !

Et elle continuait…

- ET PUIS DE TOUTE FACON CA AURAIT FAIT QUOI ? Oui Edward … C'est Bella.. Oui la fille que tu as plaquée y a quelque mois en lui disant qu'elle n'avait été qu'un jeu pour toi… Quesque je suis devenue, moi … oh pas grand-chose : je suis devenue dépressive et suicidaire, en ce moment je suis à l'hôpital et devine quoi tu vas devenir Papa… et ouais c'est marrant hein bon salut ! NON MAIS QUESQUE TU CROIS ?

Nous étions tous choqués de la voir dans cet état. Elle commença à ce calmé.

Depuis cette sortie dans les bois ou tu m'as annoncé que tu partais, je suis seule. Moins depuis que j'ai Anthony et Mary mais j'ai du me débrouiller pour survivre. Mais là j'en peux plus je suis fatiguer d'avoir mal, et de souffrir continuellement de ton absence. Je comprendrais si tu as refait ta vie. Je suis heureuse pour toi si tu vis mieux sans moi.

Sur ce elle finit par fondre en larme qui ne coulais plus depuis longtemps. Je m'approchait d'elle à pas lent pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle ne bougea pas, alors espérant qu'elle ne rejetterait pas, je la pris dans mes bras. C'était le plus beau moment que je vivais depuis des années. Contre toute attente elle me prit dans ses bras et s'accrocha à moi comme une noyée.

Son odeur me renvoyait des années auparavant lorsque nous étions ensemble. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie défilait devant mes yeux. Finalement, Bella se releva et nous dit qu'il étais temps qu'elle amène ses enfants à l'école. Alice et moi nous portâmes volontaire pour l'y accompagner.

C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

Non j'ai vraiment envie de t'accompagner, s'exclama Alice. Tu m'as trop manqué pendant toutes ces années !

Ah ouais, j'avais remarqué ! Toutes les fois ou vous m'avez chercher avec tant d'aciduité !!

Tu ne veux pas que j'accompagne mes neveux en cours ? Pleurnicha ma sœur.

Tu sais maman, elle a l'air cool Tata Alice en plus on as presque le même nom ! C'est chouette, hein !

Après quelque minutes nous étions tous ensemble dans une somptueuse décapotable noire sur le chemin de l'école. Les jumeaux adoraient Alice, je crois. Bella et moi gardions une distance raisonnable et elle ne semblait pas vouloir me parler. Nous venions d'arriver devant l'école primaire de la ville. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et vint le temps des au revoir. Autour de nous toutes les familles nous dévisageaient un air étonné. Leurs pensées me dérangeaient. Ils devinaient que j'étais le père des jumeaux et imaginais toute une histoire, comme quoi Bella et moi nous étions enfui de chez nous pour avoir nos enfants. Ils étaient si loin de la réalitée.

Bon, n'oubliez pas, si vous n'aimez pas je vous désinscris et on reste tous ensemble pour toujours mes amours. Bella étais surement plus inquiète que Anthony et Mary.

T'inquiète, maman, tu sais on ne va pas en mourir !

Pff ! Bon bonne journée mes petits cœur !

Bella s'éloigna et les lâcha. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit, mais je m'approcha d'eux et me mit à leurs niveaux et leur dit :

Vous savez je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance et ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous approche pas que je ne vous aime pas. Je suis votre père et je peux vous dire que rien que pour cela je vous aime inconditionnellement.

Ma fille me regarda d'un air si doux que cela me transperça le cœur. Mais ce qu'elle fit après était encore plus touchant. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra dans mes bras et son frère suivit le mouvement. Là j'étais totalement largué.

Alice était aux anges et Bella dans le même état second que moi.

La cloche sonna et nous retournâmes à la voiture. Aujourd'hui Alice avait prévue de demander a sa belle sœur de venir faire des courses avec elle. J'allais donc passer la journée avec mon ex dont j'étais toujours furieusement épris et qui étais accessoirement la mère de mes enfants que je venais de rencontrer et ma sœur. Avais-je encore une chance avec Bella ?

Voila ! j'espère que ça vous à plus, même si je trouve ca un peu nul mais bon !!

8E


	7. demande en mariage

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir postée depuis pas mal de temps, en tout cas me revoilà !!

* * *

PDV Bella

J'étais encore sous le choc après ce matin. Mes enfants avaient l'air d'aimer Edward. Je pense qu'il voudrait de lui comme père seulement moi, tout le monde se fichait de ce que je ressentais ! Est –ce que quelqu'un se préoccupait de ce que j'en pensais moi ? Y avait –il une personne dans ce monde qui se demandais si j'étais prête pour revivre près de celui qui m'avait brisée le cœur et qui m'avait fait souffrir pendant si longtemps ? La seule chose que je savais était le fait que j'aimais Edward autant que ma vie, comme mes enfants. Etais-je prête a pardonner ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Nous allions faire des courses avec Alice et cette journée de shopping allais peut –être m'aider a y voir plus clair. Je conduisais vers le centre commercial quand Alice décida de me raconter tout un tas d'histoire dont je n'en écoutais que la moitié. Edward étais à l'arrière et je sondais son esprit grâce a son don.

_Ce sont mes enfants !! Je n'y crois pas ! Et en plus ils m'acceptent, mais Bella m'aime –t-elle encore ? Alice assure que_ _oui. Ses visions sont subjectives ne l'oubli pas mon vieux. Tiens elle me regarde dans le rétroviseur ? Elle a l'air concentrée, Sais –t- elle au moins à quel point je l'aime quand elle me regarde comme ça ! Et même lorsqu'elle est en colère ? En fait je l'aime tous le temps ! Maintenant elle hausse un sourcil, à croire qu'elle m'entend … Euh n'as –t- elle pas mentionnée qu'elle copiait les dons ? M'as –t- elle écoutée ? Bella tu m'entend ? _

Ne pouvant me résoudre à mentir je hochai la tête. Il parut choqué. Pour lui enfoncer le couteau plus profond j'essayais de répondre. Anthony était a moins de 15 km.

_Oui j'ai tout entendus. Te sens tu frustré ? Ce serait le comble tu passe ton temps de l'autre côté du miroir ! Cela fait quoi de changer ? _

_Wouah !!! Je … Je ne sais pas trop … et toi t'as pas l'impression de t'approprié mes pensées ? _

_Tes pensées parlais de moi, et puis des éloges c'est toujours bon a entendre ! _

_Ouais, maintenant tu sais à quel point je …Je t'aime … Ce ne sont pas toutes ces années loin de toi qui m'ont fait oubliés mon âme sœur . _

_Cela ne t'as pas empêcher de me faire plus mal jamais !!! Je n'est pas encore cicatrisée ! _

Dans ses yeux un éclair de douleur éclata.

Nous venions d'arriver à la galerie. Alice établit un plan pour toute notre journée. Nous allions commencer par les vêtements puis les accessoires et enfin les dessous. A ce moment je ne puis m'empêcher de lui jeté un regard mauvais. Ce par quoi elle me répondit par un sourire radieux.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi, enfin tu en aurais surement besoin, mais pour le moment je pensais plutôt à moi. Et puis regarde autour de toi, aujourd'hui c'est la saint –Valentin et il y a plein de collections spéciales très osées alors autant en profiter !!! »

C'était vrai. Partout autour de moi tout était rose, rouge, et absolument toutes les boutiques étaient ornés de millions de cœurs. J'affichais une mine déconfite et peu à peu la colère grimpa en moi. Je haïssais la st-Valentin ! Pour moi cette fête était maudite, depuis toute petite. Je n'avais jamais reçue de carte, ni de chocolat et par-dessus le marché, jamais eu de petit a mi à part Edward. Ce dernier non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il me regardait lui aussi un air abattu sur le visage. Il me murmura un « désolé » silencieux. Je me contentais de détourner le regard et suivi Alice dans la première boutique. Après des heures d'essayages dans différents magasins, elle me traina dans la dite boutique de sous –vêtements. Après des heures je rappelais pourquoi elle avait été ma meilleure amie dans le temps.

A ma grande surprise toute la famille Cullen nous avait rejoints au centre. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Avec Jasper dans le coin c'étais de pis en pis. Il du le remarquer car il me scruta la tête penchée sur le côté. Sa femme prit la parole mais à ce moment précis les hauts parleurs se mirent en marche et je découvris que pour cette fête les amoureux transits pouvaient passer des dédicaces pour leur moitié. Le message qui passa me démolit :

« Sarah, commença la voie la plus niaise que je n'avais jamais entendus, Tu es le soleil de ma vie, rien ne pourras nous séparés ! Tous les matins je me lève pour toi, chacun de tes sourires fait battre mon pauvre cœur. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, et comme je ne suis rien sans toi ! Je tuerais pour tes beaux yeux ! Je suis si maladroit en déclaration, mais j'ai quelque chose a te demander… Sarah Bortolaso, veut tu m'épouser ?

Je venais de repérer le couple qui se trouvait au milieu d'une masse de foule qui était en plein de suspence. La femme prit le micro et répondit la voix pleine d'émotion

« OUI, oui, cent fois oui mon amour, je t'aime tellement Max !

Les deux fiancés s'embrassaient sous mes yeux qui me piquaient et ma gorge se serra. Je commençai à sangloter alors que les applaudissements pleuvaient et la musique se mit en route. _I say a little prayer for you_. N'en tenant plusje courru au toilette en pleurant.

Refermant la porte derrière moi je me laissai glisser le long du mur en m'apitoyant sur mon sort.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Esmée entra et me pris dans ses bras. Sur le moment je n'vais rien compris mais je m'en foutais et me laissa aller.

« Tu sais moi aussi je suis passé par là et je m'en suis moins bien sortie que toi. Tu veux que je te raconte ?me demanda –t- elle.

Je fis signe que oui.

« C'étais il y a très longtemps, tu sais que je me suis jetée d'une falaise. Mais peu de personnes savent pourquoi. Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais perdu mon enfant. Mais le lendemain mon mari m'as dit qu'il 'avait plus de raison de rester avec moi. Cela m'as fait un choc car non seulement j'avais perdu ma progéniture mais mon mari voulait me quitter. Je le suppliais mais lui disait qu'il ne m'aimait plus et qu'il me trompait depuis des années …

Je n'est pas supporté et me suis jetée dans la mort. »

La voix de celle dont j'aurais adorée qu'elle soit ma mère était douce et mélancolique. Alice nous rejoint un peu plus tard et nous dit qu'il était temps d'aller chercher les petits monstres à l'école. J'allais efin les retrouver …

* * *

Je sais c'est très court mais je voulais absolument souligner la petite demande en mariage !!! hihi je vous dit a bientôt !!!

8E


	8. n'as pas de titre

**Vous savez quoi ? Jeu vous embête aveque mais fotes d'autrogafes ! (je vous embête avec mes fautes d'orthographes !)**Je sais, je sais que j'ai donné beaucoup de faux espoirs à tout le monde avec le titre, mais n'est ce pas moi qui vous avais assurez de ne pas virer dans le bisounours ?? De toute façon je sais que je suis sadique ! Mais y a pire, ma sœur diabolique m'as dit que ma mère diabolique allait me punir parce que je suis rentrée une heure en retard cet après midi ; et si ma punition était plus d'ordi je vous jure que je m'étrangle ! Alors prier pour moi chère lectrice !

Pdv Edward :

Esmée venait de rejoindre Bella aux toilettes. La demande en mariage de ce pauvre idiot l'avait terrassé. Maintenant je me rendais conte à quel point mon départ l'avais affecté. Elle n'osait pas me regarder plus de trente secondes, ne supportais plus tout ce qui se rapportait à l'amour. Ses sanglots de tout à l'heure étaient à mes oreilles un supplice. Comment avais –je pu l'abandonnée ? Pour le moment c'était la seconde plus importante question qui me perturbait. La première étant est-ce que Bella revoudra de moi dans sa vie ? Si non, comment ferais-je pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je m'en veux de l'avoir laissée en si mauvaise conditions et à quel point je l'aime ?

Les yeux d'Alice viraient au blanc laiteux, signe qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Elle reprit ses esprits et nous dîme qu'il était temps que nous partions. Elle alla rejoindre Bella et Esmée pour le leur annoncer. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking. Bella était dans un sale état. Elle baisait les yeux et me donnait l'impression que nous l'avions prise en faute.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence le plus religieux que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Bella avait encore complètement perdue.

Nous venions d'arriver à l'école quand la cloche sonna. Des tas de mômes coururent dans les bras de leurs parents. Je les regardais avec une envie incomparable. Et moi aurais-je aussi le droit un jour, d'avoir une vie de famille normale ? Je ne nous imaginais tous les quatre ensembles pour l'éternité, Bella et moi enlacés regardant nos enfants jouer dans le jardin. Je me laissais divaguer pendant encore instant lorsque Alice en un claquement de langue. Les jumeaux venaient de sortir et ils me regardaient tous les deux la tête penchée sur le côté.

Bella se jeta ans leurs bras et en les embrassant sur les joues au moins un millions de fois. Après cela elle les lâcha et leurs prit la main pour les ramener à la voiture. Seulement Mary se décala et glissa sa petite main dans la mienne. Je la regardait avec béatitude et le sourire le plus niais du monde collé sur le visage. Ce par quoi elle me répondit et porta ma main a ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser extrêmement doux. Elle se détacha de sa mère et en un mouvement parfaitement naturel, je la soulevai du sol et la prit dans mes bras. Son sourire s'étira de plus en plus. Le moment était absolument parfait. Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser. Sa joue était recouverte d'un duvet qui brillait à la lumière du jour. Ses yeux d'un doré au reflet chocolat me sondaient avec amour et admiration. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture de Bella sous le regard de cette dernière qui paraissait encore plus bouleversé. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa fille mais elles s'égalaient en beauté.

Je me sentais tellement heureux que je mourrai d'envie de le crier au monde. Ma fille m'enlaça plus fort et nous montâmes dans la voiture dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti de si bonne humeur.

Pdv Bella :

Je regardais ma fille dans les bras de son père. Cette vision me remplit de bonheur : au mois une de nous d'eux était comblé. Je savais que le manque paternel se faisait plus sentir chez elle que chez son frère. Lui vivait fortement, il était plutôt refermé sur lui-même. Il gardait ses sentiments en lui et ne parlait pas beaucoup. J'avais peur des effets du retour d'Edward sur mon fils qui n'aimait pas le changement. J'avais aussi peur qu'Ed se rapproche trop de sa fille te pas assez de Anthony. En ce moment tous me tombait dessus en même temps.

Je me garai et sorti du garage. Alice inspecta la pièce te décida de trouver le salon je la suivi histoire qu'elle ne se perde pas. Anthony me murmura qu'il avait sommeil et qu'il allait monter pour se reposer. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec un lutin fou et ma fille qui gazouillait avec Edward. Ils nous rejoignirent au salon et je prévis qu'une longue discutions allait s'en suivre...

Edward reprenait son sérieux et afficha un air grave.

« Bella, il faut que tu saches que je comprends que tu m'en veuille de t'avoir quitté mais il faut que tu saches que c'était pour ton bien, je voulais que tu es une vie normale, que tu sois heureuse…

Je crois que c'est raté ! exclamais-je d'une voix sarcastique.

Il faut que tu comprennes que je t'aime encore et que je t'aimerais toute ma longue vie, Bella.

Edward, arrête ! Je ne suis pas encore prête pour quoi que ce soit ! Non mais regarde ce qu'il c'est passé cet après midi !

Je me calmai et essayais de le rester face à ma fille qui détestait les cris et les bagarres. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur moi, qui faisais tout pour disparaître, et vivre dans mon coin heureuse et sans soucis. Mais visiblement cela n'allait pas ce passé comme cela.

Je sais, mais moi aussi je souffre …

Il fut coupé par le téléphone qui venait de sonner.

Allo, je suis bien chez Isabella Swan ? me demanda une voix nasillarde à l'autre bout du fil.

Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ? répondis-je agacée.

Je suis Danny Boyle. Votre père m'as engagé comme détective privé pour vous retrouver et …

Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?! Vous m'avez suivie hein ! Lâchez-moi, je veux vivre ma vie seule et ne plus jamais revoir mes parents ! Ne leur dîtes pas ou je me trouve, compris !

Il se trouve que c'est trop tard mademoiselle, que vos géniteurs sont en route pour venir vous parler …

Sur le coup je raccrochais et commença à rassembler quelques affaires. Il fallait que je m'en aille le plus vite possible. Si mes parents me retrouvaient, ils ne reconnaîtraient pas. J'avais tellement changée ! Je respirais difficilement et paniquais de plus en plus. Edward et Alice me dévisageaient, je me devais de leur expliquer.

« Pour la faire courte, lorsque je me suis enfuie de chez moi, enfin de l'hôpital, j'ai raillée de ma vie mes parents et je ne les ai pas revu depuis ma fugue. Seulement, ils ont engagés un détective privé qui vient de me prévenir qu'il m'avait retrouvée et que Charlie et Renée arrivent. Vous suivez ?

Euh … ils vont venir maintenant ? demanda Edward.

Oui, ils sont en route et ils viennent de passer une frontière je crois. Expliqua sa sœur.

Je dois partir le plus vite possible ! Parce que non seulement je suis transformée et en plus j'ai deux enfants alors que je parais avoir 18 ans et qui ressemble au pire ennemis de mon père, TOI ! dis-je en pointant du doigt Edward qui n'était pas plus surpris que cela. Je viens juste d'emménager et il faut déjà que je parte, qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mérité une vie si compliquée ?

Bella ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as qu'a habiter chez nous le temps que tes parents s'en aille, sourit Alice.

Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas m'incruster encore dans votre vie, e puis j'ai mes habitudes, je prends de la place sans conter mes gosses …

…Qui sont aussi les miens ! s'offusqua le père incompris.

On serrais si heureux que tu viennes ! Et ce n'est que pour quelques jours ! Allez s'il te plaît !! me supplia ma nouvelle re-meilleure amie.

Oh allez maman !! S'exclama Mary qui venait d'apparaître sur le pallier, Ce serra trop bien !

Tu vois ! On prend le strict minimum et on le met dans la chambre d'amis…

…Et moi mon avis on s'en fout ? grognais-je, Et Anthony ! Personne s'en occupe à par moi, il a peut –être pas envie de déménager, hein ?

Je leur avais cloué le bec, et tous se turent pour se rendre compte que on ne l'avait pas questionné à ce sujet. Je pris les devant et monta dans la chambre des jumeaux pour retrouver mon fils étendus dans son lit les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'air pensif. En cet instant il ressemblait tellement à son père que j'en fus bouche-bée. Je me remémorais toutes les nuits, il y a sept ans ou mon prince charmant venait pour me regarder dormir. Plongée dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas le personnage principal de mes songes entrer. Lui aussi du comprendre la raison de mon état et se rapprocha de moi pour m'enlacer. Ne l'ayant toujours pas remarqués je fus prise de surprise et me retourna brutalement en une position d'attaque. Seulement je n'avais pas prévue que nous allions nous rentrer dedans et je lui envoyai mon coude dans le nez. La force du coup le projeta au fond de la chambre.

« Au pardon, je suis désolée, je t'avais pas entendue arriver et j'ai eu peur. Ca va ? dis –je précipitamment.

T'inquiète je vais bien, par contre le mur …

Effectivement lorsqu'il se releva la trace de ses épaules s'était incrustée. Anthony se releva et s'approcha de nous. Il gardait cependant une distance raisonnable entre lui et son géniteur.

« - C'n'est pas très grave, lança –t- il.

Mouais, marmonnais-je, honey tu as entendus ta tante parler tout à l'heure ? Elle nous propose d'aller habiter chez eux pendant quelques temps parce que des personnes nous cherche et il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent, tu comprends chéri ?

Qui c'est qui nous cherche ? Des méchants ?

Non, non, mon cœur, juste des gens normaux mais si il nous retrouve on aura des problèmes, alors il faut que l'on change de maison pas très loin, ok ? expliquais-je doucement.

Ouais, mais toi tu veux aller vivre avec eux ? questionna-t-il les yeux interrogateurs.

Je ne sais pas mon chou, toi qu'est-ce que tu préfère : aller vivre chez ton père avec sa famille qui est venue ce matin où autre part ?

Si on va chez eux, y aura le très très grand monsieur ?

Emmett ? Euh… oui pourquoi ? dis-je surprise.

Il est marrant ! gloussa mon fils.

Edward du prendre la douche froide, sa fille l'adorais mais son fils ; a mon avis il s'était rendue cote qu'il ne lui avait presque jamais parlé.

Bon bah, je crois que vous venez chez nous alors. Bella vas chercher tes affaires, j'aide Anthony a faire son sac. On se retrouve en bas.

Edward essayais de réparer les pots casser visiblement. Lui jetant un air de « fais pas de conneries » je sortis de la chambre pour aller chercher des habits et autre trucs qui me servirais peut-être. Je prenais aussi des photos, des dessins de mes enfants et autres souvenirs personnels.

Je retrouva tout le monde au salon. Alice et Mary parlaient de l'aménagement dont nous allions bénéficier une fois chez eux. A ma grande surprise, Edward et son fils discutait tranquillement dans leur coin. Ils rigolaient maintenant. Dans ce tableau j'étais la seule a être a part, et personne ne se souciais de moi. Avec amertume je lançais :

-Aller ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! En avant !

- Ouais !!! Alice elle m'as dit que quand on arrive dans la nouvelle maison, eh bah, elle me coiffera et on ira acheter plein de vêtements que pour moi ! cria Mary.

- Alice, soupirais-je, tu n'es pas obligée ! Et franchement je ne préfère pas, Râlais-je.

- Maintenant que je lui ai promis, c'est trop tard !

En un sourire radieux, elle prit sa nièce sur la hanche, comme moi lorsqu'elle était plus petite, et ma main dans la sienne pour nous mener vers la voiture. Elle se mit derrière le volant et nous incita à nous installer. Je décidai d'aller sur la banquète arrière avec les jumeaux. Edward me rejoignit et mis son fils sur ses genoux. Devant mon air crédule, il m'expliqua :

« - Alice a mis vos sacs sur le siège avant…

Ah … d'accord.

Maman, demain y va y avoir un orage et papa a dit qu'on pouvait venir jouer avec sa famille. Tu veux bien, hein ? supplia Anthony.

Trop dangereux !! répliquais-je.

Ce que tu peux être borné, dite donc ! Grogna Alice, et j'ai vu que cela allait suuuuperbien ce passer alors calme toi !

Tu dis rien toi ? Demandais-je outragé à Edward. Et s'ils s'assomment avec la bâte ou avec une balle qui a raté sa trajectoire, et s'ils tombent, et …

Je devenais de plus en plus paniquée, Alice comprenant mon début d'angoisse me décrocha une gifle qui me fit revenir à moi-même en quelques instants.

-Je te dis que ça va se passer très bien, alors maintenant tu te calme et tu respire un bon coup. OK, ça va maintenant.

- Vous ferez attention, hein ? Implorais-je.

- Pff…

Nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen dans leur villa, ou plutôt leur palace. Toute la famille nous attendait sur le perron. Ils faisaient très famille unie et stable, en bref le contraire de moi. Je vivais la vie comme elle me venait et j'essayais de garder la tête haute. Ils étaient tous souriants et heureux. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture un ouragan de muscles s'abattit sur moi et Emmett me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Tu sais on s'est quittés il y a seulement quelques heures et je ne crois pas être le messie ! Plaisantais-je.

Et alors, on s'en fout, non ? rigola-t-il. Sainte-Bella, haha, laisse-moi rire !

Tout le reste de la famille nous salua pendant que je rentrais nos valises. Esmée nous indiqua la chambre d'amis ou je les défis. D'abord les vêtements puis les sacs de cours, les draps et pour finir les photos de nous. Ma préférée représentait notre premier emménagement après l'accouchement. J'étais au milieu de cartons, portant mes enfants sur la hanche de chaque côté. Les voisins qui passaient par la m'aperçurent et on proposés de m'aider à tout organiser. Je crois que je leur faisais pitié : mère célibataire de deux nouveaux nés à 19 ans… Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps.

Tu es très belle sur cette photo. Quand étais-ce ?

Je n'avais pas entendus Rosalie entrer. De toute façon lorsque je repensais au passé je n'avais plus conscience de mon entourage.

Un mois après la naissance des petits, je déménageais pour la seconde fois mais là, avec Anthony et Mary c'était plus que compliqué. J'étais perdue, malheureuse et seule face à un monde terrifiant, murmurais-je.

Tes gosses sont des amours, tu as de la chance. Dit rose la voix empreinte d'une tristesse infinie.

Tu sais je pensais que … c'est un peu tard …mais… est-ce que tu voudrais devenir … comment dire… marraine ?

Moi ??? Bien sur, mais pourquoi moi ? Elle avait l'air joyeux et fier que je l'aie choisie.

Je n'ai pas d'amies et je sais que tu aurais aimée avoir des enfants, alors toi tu serais la marraine d'un des jumeaux et Alice de l'autre. Proposais-je. Si tu le veux, bien entendu.

Un peu, que je veux. Merci Bella !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et ce rua dehors en criant : JE SUIS TANTE ET MARRAINE !!!

Je la rejoignis au salon ou tout le monde discutait. Rosalie n'en revenait toujours pas et enlaçait son nouveau neveu.

Bon et bien, Alice je suppose que l'on peut dire que tu a une nièce ! m'exclamais-je

Et pourquoi moi on me demande rien, je suis quand même le père non ? s'indignia Edward.

Abandon de paternité, ça te va comme raison ? Lui crachais-je.

Ma réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce suivit d'un silence qui dure, qui dure et … (_je peux rester avec toi, je peux rester avec toi s'il te plait ?*) _

Voila c'est fini pour today… mais bon de toute façon étant en vacances je pense pouvoir poster assez vite enfin j'espère que ça vous a plus et reviews s'il vous plait

Pitti clin d'œil a Shrek et à Lola ma best friande forèvere ^^

8E


	9. discution sous la couette

Je sais que mes répliques tues, c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle « répliques qui tuent » enfin bref me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Tous ce dévisageais avec gêne et Edward me reluquais mortifié. Une grosse boule obstruait ma gorge et je sentais que j'allais commencer à sangloter. Je décidais de briser le silence :

- Ne voyant rien à ajouter, bonne nuit !

Per sonne ne me répondit. Seule Esmée hocha la tête et esquissas un faible sourire. Je me retournai et gravit les escaliers tout en marmonnant un « aucun humour dans cette famille ». La rembarre me mettais souvent d'une humeur joyeuse.

J'étais dans ma chambre, ressassant la soirée, en admirant la forêt par la baie vitrée. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. « J' veux parler à personne sauf si vous êtes le pape »criais-je. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

« - Alors comme ça tu as été canonisé récemment ? Et j'ai pas été invitée ? Tu me déçois Anakin, Lançais-je.

- Bella je voudrais te parler …

- De quoi ? dis-je acerbe.

- Les autres sont partis et nos enfants sont dans le jardin avec Esmée …

- NOS ?! hurlais-je. Je suis la seule à m'en être occupée, à les avoir éduqués. Et maintenant tu veux me les prendre et me laisser dans mon coin ? Je te laisserais pas faire ! J'ai du braver la loi à plusieurs occasions pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien et j'ai même failli me prostituer pour leurs acheter une maison !

- QUOI ?! Edward n'en revenais pas. Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai failli. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu as toujours eu une vie facile. De l'argent, une famille, de l'amour, et j'en passe … Depuis 7 ans je ne vis pas, je survis.

- Je n'ai pas eu une vie si merveilleuse que tu le décris. Après t'avoir laissée, je n'étais qu'une épave l'ombre de ce que j'étais. Sans toi je ne suis rien, sans ta présence je souffre en continu. Cela ne fait que 6 mois que je vis ici, l'année dernière je m'étais isolé sur une île déserte pour déprimer seul et m'empêcher de retourner te tourmenter. J'ai lutté contre ma douleur pendant des années ! Et voila que je retourne vers ma famille et je te retrouve enfin et je découvre que j'ai deux merveilleux gosses et devant moi un avenir heureux. Mais sans toi je n'en veux pas ! JE T'AIME ! »

Il avait hurlé ces trois mots magiques et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me jetais déjà sur lui pour lui donner le baiser le plus langoureux possible. Il ne ce fit pas prier et répondit à mon appel désespéré. Nous passâmes la seconde nuit la plus géniale de ma vie…

*************************************************************

Nous étions tous deux enlacés sous la couette. Je laissais vagabonder mon esprit en caressant ses cheveux. Lui me regardait de ses magnifiques yeux dorés qui aurait fait fondre même le plus gay des gays. Pourquoi e pensais à cela ? Envisageais-je de changer de bord ? Pas avec l'apollon que j'avais dans les bras. Je ne tournais pas très rond aujourd'hui. Edward s'assombrit et en un murmure brisa le silence :

« Raconte-moi ta vie depuis ce tragique jour dans la forêt, s'il te plait je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qui t'empêche d'être heureuse.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas intéressant.

- Dis-moi, je veux te comprendre et qu'on puisse aller de l'avant…

- On ? Non, c'est une longue histoire et en plus je te connais tu vas te morfondre encore plus.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas !

- Tu ne pourra plus te regarder dans une glace sans te dire que tu est 'homme le plus maléfique de la terre …

- C'est si terrible ? !

- Il paraissait angoissé et curieux. Etrange.

- Sérieusement, Bella, il faut qu'on en parle.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Je me retournai sur le dos et inspectais-je le plafond. Je devais replonger dans de vieux souvenirs très douloureux. Je revins dans la forêt près de chez moi ce sombre jour de septembre, si je me souvenais bien.

« Cela faisait quelques jours que j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu étais distant tu paraissais triste et malheureux… Un vide nous séparait et tu te refermais sur toi.

- Et bien sur lorsque tu m'as invité à venir me promener avec toi dans cette foutu forêt, j'ai compris que la fin étais proche…

« Après, quand tu m'as dit que tu partais j'étais comme paralysée, je voulais te hurler dessus et même te frapper mais je ne pouvais pas. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire du mal. Mais si tu me replaquais maintenant je crois que je claquerais sur place.

« Tu est partis en courant, et j'ai essayé de te suivre. Peine perdue, et d'ailleurs, je me suis perdue ! J'ai passée la soirée à retrouver mon chemin mais je ne voyais rien à cause des larmes. Tout en marchant, je pensais à ce que j'allais devenir…sans mon âme sœur.

« J'étais si seule, ma voix était basse tranchante et sans merci. Tu avais une vie après moi, contrairement à ma petite personne qui avait organisée ma vie par rapport à toi. Je n'avais plus rien, que des vides dans mon emploi du temps. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses imaginer mon état…

« - Jamais je n'aurais du te quitter, sur le moment j'avais peur de te refaire du mal à cause de ma réelle identité et je me suis comporter comme un salaud …

« - Ne te rabaisse pas, tu as pensé que j'aurais une vie meilleure sans toi, J'ai espérée pendant quelques instants que tu reviennes et que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me dire que cela n'avait été qu'un malentendu. Mais j'ai vite déchantée et je me suis convaincu que je n'étais qu'une idiote naïve qui s'était fait avoir par un être mythique qui s'ennuyait dans son éternité. J'ai fini par retrouver mon chemin. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, celle d'en finir, alors j'ai pris le flingue de Charlie…

- TU AS PRIS QUOI ?!

- Pourquoi tu me hurle dessus, je t'ai dit que c'étais pas reluisant ! Et arrête m'interrompre sinon je te raconte rien.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais très arme à feu, ça m'a étonné. Va-y continu…

- En effet je ne suis pas arme à feu, et je me suis dégonflée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le sang, je ne voulais pas tartiner les murs, au cas où Alice m'aurait vu faire, et que vous débarquiez et je vous imaginais léchant le papier-peint. Je trouvais ça trop dommage, parce que je voulais te faire souffrir encore plus. J'ai eu l'idée de te faire détruire ce que Carlisle avait construit…

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis taillé les veines. Au dessus de la baignoire pour que tu ne puisses pas résister et que tu fasses un méga repas- salle-de-bain. Bizarre ! Tu sais j'étais très mal, tu comrends je n'étais pas moi-même !

- Tu … tu … t'es taillé les veines…tu t'es tuée… pour…pour me punir !

- Techniquement je ne me suis pas tuée, ajoutais-je doucement, et je ferais mieux de ne pas te raconter le reste, c'est pire.

- Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu dois finir. Je dois tout savoir pour ne pas refaire les mêmes bêtises.

- Bon, alors j'en étais ou ? Ah oui, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et la j'étais toute retournée parce qu'au réveil je ne me souvenais de rien et je t'ai demandé. On m'a expliqué que tu n'étais pas là et tout m'est revenu en pleine face d'un coup. Tentative n°2, je me suis mordue et j'ai déclenché une super hémorragie, encore raté. Tentative n°3, je me suis étranglé, après j'ai réessayé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mes analyses reviennent…

- ...On t'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte, murmura tristement Edward.

- Oui. Ma voix était plate, sombre et dénuée d'émotions.

- Tu as pris ça comment ?

- J'ai ris.

- Hein ?

Je me retournais sur le flanc et lui fit face. Il avait pris une teinte verdâtre et, comme je m'y attendais, quasi-mort de remords. Je laissai vagabonder mes doigts sur son torse. Il me sondait ardemment. Je continuais mon récit d'une voix mélancolique.

« - Je n'y croyais pas, je savais que c'était impossible que tu me donnes des enfants. Alors si tu veux quand j'ai compris que je ne savais impossible que la procréation entre deux vampires je me suis dis et entre humains et vampires, quelqu'un a-t-il déjà tenté l'expérience ? J'ai acceptée l'idée de ma grossesse et je peux te dire que j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie !

- Mes parents eux non plus n'en revenait pas, et ils ont décidés de me faire avorter.

- Je n'étais pas d'accord. Cet enfant était la dernière chose que tu m'avais laissé. Alors, lorsque mon père est parti déjeuner, je me suis levée et subitement je me suis retrouvée dehors. L'enfant manifestait déjà une puissance extraordinaire. Et là, à commencé ma nouvelle vie. J'ai trouvé un endroit ou je me sentais plus ou moins en sécurité. J'y ai vécu un mois. Et un jour, sans prévenir les jumeaux en on eu marre de mon ventre et ils en sont sortis comme ils ont pu. Anthony m'as sauvé en me mordant. Après je me suis débrouillé pour nous « trouver une place au soleil ».

« J'étais moins malheureuse, mais sans toi, la vie à été dure… Et toi ?

- Plait-il ?

- Toi, murmurais-je, Qu'as-tu fait cette dernière décennie…

Il me regardait avec insistance. Une vague de souffrance traversait ses yeux. J'entrepris de lui caresser le visage pour l'apaiser. Le passé s'emblait le terrifier. Lui aussi avait souffert-le mot était faible- de notre séparation.

- Pas grand-chose, tu sais, commença-t-il. J'avais trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'errais en silence enfermé dans ma douleur. Je m'empêchais de courir ventre-à-terre te reconquérir. Je me suis trouvé un appartement et je sortais seulement pour me nourrir. Je me roulais en boule en attendant ma mort qui ne viendrait jamais …

J'étais choquée, lui aussi avais voulu mourir. Il n'était pas vraiment passé à l'action mais la volontée y était.

- … Tu vois je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Mais un jour Alice est venue me chercher et ma suppliée de retourner chez moi. J'étais comparable à un légume à cette époque.

Je serrais plus contre lui. Je ne savais pas de quoi serrait fait l'avenir et je décidais de profiter de l'instant présent.

- Et maintenant, …

- Maintenant, on va se rhabiller parce que Charlie et Renée vont arriver.

- OH MON DIEU ! Maintenant ?

Je ne le laissais même pas me répondre, j'étais déjà debout enfilant un pantalon. Je voulais inconsciemment les revoir, rien qu'une fois, même par une fenêtre. Mais il fallait que je fasse attention, s'il me retrouvait je me retrouverais dans la panade.

Nous étions maintenant debout habillé et presque coiffé. Nous nous regardions sans bruit et en passant la porte je lançais un sourire dans la voix :

- On remet ça quand tu veux !

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner pour voir sa réaction, J'étais déjà dans le salon avec le reste de la famille.

- MAMAN ! hurla Mary. T'étais ou ?

- Je réglais un truc avec ton père.

- Ouais des trucs d'adulte ! Tu comprendras plus tard ! Rigola Emmett.

- Pff …

Nous entendîmes une voiture arriver et nous nous rapprochâmes tous de la vitre. Je reconnaissais la voiture de ma mère, une vieille Audi très sale. (^^ Clem' tu la laves quand déjà).

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils étaient si vieux ! Mon père s'était raser la moustache et sa peau semblait se détacher de sa tête. Charmant !

Ma mère, elle aussi avait pris un sérieux coup de vieux. Ses cheveux grisonnaient et elle était fatigué du voyage.

Ils s'approchaient de ma maison …

* * *

Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt … Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous envoyer une page plus seule que le nuage solitaire et finalement je n'en est fait que 5. Et je vais essayer de poster le plus vite possible ! Bye.

8E


	10. Charlie et Renée

Il Faudrait savoir ! D'une omoplate j'ai un Zombi radin qui me dit que je tourne Bisounours, et de l'autre, de vrai fans (que j'embrasse soit-dit en passant) qui pense que je vais à la bonne allure entre nos deux zoisillons amoureux (la petite sourie (verte ?)) … Alors il faudrait vous décider ! Et toutes mes excuses à ma **saratatouille** pour usage abusif de son nom…Sorry !

Bref, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_Ils approchaient de ma maison…_

Nous étions tous pendu à la fenêtre pour apercevoir mes géniteurs.

« - Alice, Edward, que font-il ? Demandais-je inquiète.

Ils visitent et ils te cherchent, Répondit le ténor d'Edward.

Je les imaginais fouillant tous les recoins de ma maison m'appelant désespérément. Si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus. Je les avais abandonnés si lâchement. J'aurais du leur exposer mon point de vue face à mon avortement. A la place, j'avais fuis, si seulement je leur avais écris. Mais chaque fois que je m'y essayais je finissais par jeter l'éponge. Pourquoi étais-ce si dur ?

« - Merde ! Bella tu as oublié une photo sur ton frigo et Renée est tombée dessus, Murmura Alice. Elle appelle ton père.

- Que représente cette photo ? Demanda Esmée qui venait de prendre la parole.

- C'est moi et les enfants quand ils étaient petits. Nous sommes dans le Colorado, pour des vacances que j'avais gagné dans un jeu débile. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

- Mon dieu, ils nous cherchent ! Charlie a peté un câble, il est en colère contre toi Edward et il a l'intention de te faire la peau …

- Comment ça ils nous cherchent ? questionna Carlisle.

- Charlie a contacté le détective et il lui demande de nous mobiliser. Les enfants … La ressemblance … Je crois que tes parents avait préféré croirent que tu n'avais jamais couché avec mon frangin. Enfin, bref … La réalité vient de leur tombée dessus, je crois, alors si tu veux …

Un silence de mort se fit entendre. Oui, je n'avais jamais imaginé tromper Edward. Il était mon âme sœur et seul lui pouvait me sentir bien. Je n'avais pas été très claire lors de mon départ précipité. J'essayais de me mettre à leur place. Qu'aurais- je fais si tous cela était arrivée à Mary. Et si elle s'était enfuie, comme moi par la fenêtre d'un hôpital ? Je ne préférais pas y penser.

- Nous avons un problème. Il nous a trouvé.

Nous affichions tous une mine plus pale que pale. Ils arrivent. Alice paraissait sonder le futur, mais avec une mine mécontente. Tous ce tournèrent vers moi et attendirent que je réponde. Seulement je ne savais que penser. Tout ce mélangeait dans ma tête. Je lâchai simplement :

- Diantre.

PDV Renée :

Nous venions de débarquer dans cette ville ou ce trouvait surement ma fille. J'étais anxieuse. Tous ce temps sans la voir et j'avais peur de voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Si elle allait bien, je crois que je serais jalouse du fait qu'elle est réussit seule ; Mais si elle allait mal, je n'en serais que plus meurtrie. Avais-t- elle gardé cet enfant ? Cela aussi je l'ignorais.

Je priais le ciel pour qu'elle soit là. Mon ex-mari et moi, n'avons eu de cesse de la chercher. Mais les résultats n'étaient pas concluants. Charlie avait voulu ne pas ébruiter la disparition de Bella. Aussi il avait donc décidé de dire à tout le monde qu'elle était à la faculté. Ce fut en septembre dernier, lors de l'anniversaire de la disparition de ce monstre qui plaqua ma fille et la laissant se suicider pour lui. Nous avions donc engagé ce détective privée.

Au bout de quelque mois, nous reçûmes ce fameux appel ou il nous appris qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Quel bonheur de savoir que mon bébé était vivant.

Charlie avait aussi tôt réservé le premier avion pour une grande ville a proximité de la ville ou habitait maintenant ma fille.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison indiquée par le détective. C'était une charmante petite chaumière digne de Walt Disney. Toute recouverte de lierre, elle définissait le mot féerie à elle seule.

Je regardais Charlie. Lui aussi paraissait nerveux par rapport à ces retrouvailles. Si longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Elle était partie comme une voleuse par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Sans un mot. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur en entendant parler d'avortement. En tous les cas, quel désespoir de l'avoir perdue. Lorsque nous avions constaté sa disparition j'avais frôlé la folie.

Nous poussâmes le portillon et nous avançâmes dans le jardin. Nous nous stoppâmes devant la porte où nous attendais un mot.

« Juliette en manque de son Romeo est partie se promener. Toutes ses excuses.

Ne cherchez pas à la retrouver. Isabella. »

Je fis un quart de tour pour me retrouver face à un Charlie figé. Cela ne pouvait être que le mot. Le seul contact avec elle depuis sept ans. Et je commençais à penser qu'elle l'avait fait exprès et qu'elle l'avait laissé pour nous. Mon cœur fit un écart dans son battement régulier.

Ma fille. Mon cœur.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer. L'intérieur était charmant. Je visitai toute la maison. Il ne me restait qu'une pièce au fond du couloir. Je me demandais ce qu'elle contenait. J'ouvris la porte et eu le souffle coupé. Une chambre d'enfant, ravissante, m'attendais. Deux petits lits étaient installés au centre de la pièce. Tout était bien rangé. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, j'étais grand-mère. Cela me surprit et le mot résonna dans ma tête quelques instants. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment quoi que Bella devait avoir 25 ans maintenant…

Je rejoignis Charlie toujours sous le choc. Lui était dans la cuisine et jurait comme un charretier.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? QUE CE PASSE –T- IL ? IL L'A MISE EN CLOQUE ET ELLE LES A GARDEES, voila ce qu'il se passe !!! me hurla –t-il en me fourrant une photo dans les mains.

Je regardais ladite photo. Elle représentait un mannequin accompagné de deux anges. Mais a mieux y regarder je notais avec stupeur que le mannequin n'était autre que Isabella. Et mon dieu, je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois Edward –ce petit ***- et son visage ne s'oubliait pas. Or les enfants que j'avais pris pour des chérubins, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sans aucun doute, je pouvais deviner le père de ces petits choux. Grand dieu ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru que ce fut cet imbécile qui mit mon bébé dans pareil pétrin.

Je pense que mon ex-mari non plus n'était pas prêt du tout. Il était dans une fureur noire. Soudain il dégaina son portable. Je m'approchai et identifia le numéro. C'était celui du détective. Je questionnai Charlie du regard et il me répondit avec hargne.

« - Je veux détruire cette ordure de mes propres mains et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens tout près.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui notre plus gros problème, c'est notre fille !!! Alors laisse-le tranquille ! Il nous a fait du mal, mais il faut pardonner ! C'est ce que dit la Bible alors maintenant laisse le vivre ! Je le haïs mais il doit avoir une vie aujourd'hui, il doit être en couple avec une autre femme et peut-être déjà des enfants lui aussi. »

J'avais dis cela avec calme. Je crois que je préférais passer l'éponge et oublier. Cependant Charlie –après s'être arrêté quelques instants pour méditer mes paroles- s'acharnait encore plus sur son téléphone. Il ne me comprenait pas.

Après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec Mr. Boyle, Charlie se retourna et me dit avec fureur :

« - Il s'en occupe. Il va retrouver cette ordure et on va pouvoir s'expliquer et je me fous qu'il soit père de famille ou président des Etats-Unis, je veux lui faire comprendre. »

Je ne trouvai rien à redire. Nous patientâmes une bonne demi-heure dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Je décrochai.

« - Bonjour, monsieur. L'avez-vous trouvé ? je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler que je rentrais déjà dans le vif du sujet.

- Et bien oui, je les ais trouvés et figurer vous qu'ils sont les voisins de votre fille. Le manoir qui se trouve dans sa rue leur appartient… »

Charlie me prit le mobile des mains et raccrocha. Il se leva d'un bond, pris sa veste et sortit.

Je le suivis presque en courant et nous arrivâmes devant un portail gigantesque. Je m'interrogeais sur la façon dont nous userions pour le dépasser. Seulement ledit portail s'ouvrit et un somptueux jardin entra dans notre champ de vision. Des haies étaient coupées en forme de divers animaux et tous biens alignés. Si Louis XIII était venu nous accueillir, je n'aurais pas été surprise. Mais ce ne fut pas un roi français qui vînt à notre rencontre mais bien Edward Cullen….

PDV Carlisle : 

La situation paraissait grave. Les parents de Bella arrivaient. Ici. Je crois que Charlie avait dans l'intention de s'expliquer avec mon fils de manière plus ou moins civilisé. En effet, Alice avait vu plusieurs quatre figures. L'une d'elle consistait à venir armé d'un fusil à pompe. L'idée de voir cette machine de guerre dans ma maison ne me plaisait guère. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ses ravages sur la gente humaine.

Nous avions décidé de cacher Bella et mes petits-enfants (qui aurait cru que je serais grand-père un jour !) pour éviter la colère de son paternel. Nous attendions tous sagement au salon lorsque nous les entendîmes. La tension devînt plus forte et Jasper se tortillait sur sa chaise.

Edward se leva nous regarda tous un instant et sortit à la rencontre de ses beaux-parents.

Nous le suivîmes de loin pour lui laisser le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il arriva à hauteur des parents de Bella et murmura un simple « Pardon. Pardon pour tout. »

PDV Edward : 

« Pardon. Pardon pour tout »

C'était les seuls mots que je parvins à dire tous ce qui se passait dans la tête de Charlie et de Renée était si dur à entendre. Ils pensaient d'abord à ces mois de grossesse que mon amour avait traversée seule, sans moi. Et puis à la douleur d'avoir « perdu » une fille, leur unique fille à cause d'un être aussi misérable que moi. Je les comprenais. Je me dégoutais.

Charlie me regarda si méchamment que mes jambes se firent de coton. Moi, vampire, ayant les chocottes devant un simple humain ?! Mais ce n'était pas « un simple humain », il avait ramassé sa fille à la petite cuillère après mon départ. Il ruminait à cela et soudain il explosa :

« - COMMENT OSE ­– TU ME DIRE CELA ? APRES TOUT CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, HEIN ? OU EST-ELLE D'AILLEUR ? JE SUIS SUR QUE TU LE SAIS !!! TU L'AS PEUT-ETRE REPECHE DANS TES FILETS MAIS ON NE ME LA FAIT PAS ! »

Renée essayait de le calmer mais il était vraiment dans une colère noire. J'encaissais coups après coups.

« - Monsieur, je peux tout vous expliquer… tentais-je mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et m'assigna un coup de point en plein visage.

Par pur respect pour lui, je fis semblant de reculer sous l'impact et de me tenir le nez.

Il s'approcha de moi et réessaya de me frapper lorsque une main blanche bien connue le retenu par le poignet.


	11. explications,rebelote demande en mariage

D'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et au soutient de mes meilleures potesses (caribou, bachal, saratatouille et lol). Je n'ai pas été surprise que pas mal de monde est deviner à qui appartenait la main en question dans le dernier chapitre !! Enfin me revoilou les voisinous !

*************

_Il s'approcha de moi et réessaya de me frapper lorsque une main blanche bien connue le retenu par le poignet. _

PDV BELLA :

Voir deux grands homme de ma vie se battre comme cela me déchirai le cœur. Malgré ma transformation, je me souvenais bien de ma vie humaine. Peut-être étais-ce parce que j'étais encore jeune pour une vampire ?

Le premier coup que pris Edward me surprit surtout de la part de mon père. Je fus choquée de ce geste. Lorsque Charlie amorça le second coup de poing, je ne sus me contenir et accouru pour empêcher l'impacte. Nous restâmes plusieurs instants dans cette position. Soudain me mère eut un hoquet de stupeur et le visage de celui qui avait été son mari se décomposa a ma vue. Je lui lâcha le bras. Ils continuaient de me fixer. Pour rompre le silence je dis :

« - Bonjour.

- Be…la, c'est vraiment toi ? Dis moi que oui, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, dis moi que c'est toi mon bébé. Murmura Renée d'une voix cassée qui trahissait sa douleur.

- Oui, maman, oui, c'est moi. Répondis-je. »

Sans plus attendre elle se jeta sur moi. Ma peau glacée l'étonna mais elle était si heureuse de me voir qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Mon père était toujours fixé dans sa stupeur qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son regard se détacha de mon grand amour pour se reporter sur Renée et moi. Il se joignit à la mêlée et me murmura à l'oreille à quel point il m'aimait et que je lui avais tellement manqué. Si j'avais pus pleurer je serais recouverte de larmes.

Mes parents s'écartairent de moi pour mieux m'admirer. Un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur apparut sur leur visage. Evidement j'étais la réplique exacte de moi-même avant de disparaître. En un peu plus grande, belle, et surtout plus forte. Ca devait leur faire un choc.

« - Je crois qu'on va devoir tout leur dire, intervînt Carlisle qui venait d'apparaître avec le reste de la famille dans le jardin. Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur. »

Mes parents acquiesçairent et suivirent mon second père. En passant devant Rosalie qui tenait Anthony sur la hanche et Mary par la main ils se stoppèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Maman qui était de nouveau dans un état de béatitude complète.

« - Ce sont eux …tes… enfants ? marmotta-t-elle si bas que si je n'avais pas eu une super-ouïe je n'aurais rien entendu.

- Oui. Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre et ma voix dure se radouci. Les enfants je vous présente votre grand-mère Renée et là –bas votre grand-père. »

Anthony descendit de son « perchoir » prit la main de sa sœur et s'approcha doucement de mes parents. Ils dirent en même temps :

« - Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer. Nous nous appelons Anthony et Mary. »

Leur voix enfantine était neutre, parfaitement synchronisé. Je leur avais appris à ce présenter de cette manière au cas ils se retrouveraient en société. En attendant tout le monde les regardait les yeux plus gros que des soucoupes. Surtout leurs grands-parents qui ne croyaient pas qu'à seulement 7 ans ils seraient aussi matures.

« - Il faut croire que je les ai bien élevés ! »

Mon ton se voulait neutre mais l'angoisse me gagnait. Devoir tout déballer à Renée et Charlie me foutait la trouille.

Nous reprîmes le chemin de la villa après que les jumeaux aient embrassés leurs grands-parents. Ils avaient l'air de les apprécier. Je n'en étais que plus heureuse.

Carlisle passa la porte et attendit que nous soyons assis pour commencer. J'allais me chercher un verre d'eau pour les apparences. Je me mis sur le même canapé qu' Edward –ce qui arracha un grognement ridicule à mon paternel- les enfants sur les genoux.

- Bon je crois que nous avons du pain sur la planche, son ton était rassurant mais lui aussi était anxieux. Tout d'abord, le point essentiel. Si nous avons abandonné Bella ce n'est pas par pur sadisme comme vous le penser. Au contraire, nous voulions la protéger. La protéger de nous. De ce que nous sommes. »

L'incompréhension de mes parents redoubla.

« Nous ne sommes pas ce que vous croyez. Vous allez surement être choqué ou tout simplement vous n'aller pas nous croire, pourtant il le faut. Vous allez prendre conscience d'une chose qu'il ne faudra dire à personne pour notre sécurité et surtout pour la votre. Bon, il prit une grande inspiration inutile, nous… nous ne sommes pas humains. Plus maintenant. Nous sommes une sorte d'être mythique. Des vampires. »

Charlie et Renée explosairent de rire. « Et moi je suis la nuisette de Bouddha » lâcha ma mère. Ils se tapaient les genoux et riaient de plus en plus fort. Je décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Je pris tout mon élan et d'un coup je bondis au plafond. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, que cesse toute cette mascarade. J'étais donc au plafond, regardant le salon à l'envers et je vis mes parents blêmir puis verdir. Je descendis de mon perchoir en, douceur et annonça calmement :

« - C'est la triste vérité. Je vous dégoûte, je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis plus comme vous, humaine. Je suis plus forte. J'ai changé. Je suis plus grande plus pâle, plus belle, plus rapide. Je serrais capable de vous tuer en une pichenette. Je ne vieillis plus. Je suis figé dans mes 18 ans Mais c'est toujours moi, Bella. Vous comprenez ?

- Bhe… Tu…te …vous… mort…carottes ? Bégaya ma mère.

- Nous sommes morts en effet, mais carotte, je ne crois pas, plaisanta Emmett.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? me questionna Charlie qui paraissait calme mais toujours aussi vert.

- Lors de mon accouchement. C'est un peu compliqué …dis-je.

- Vous étiez là ? demanda mon père en s'adressant à Carlisle et au reste de la famille.

- Non, nous ne savions pas ce qu'était devenue votre fille.

- J'étais seule depuis que je m'étais enfui de l'hôpital jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. » Murmurais-je.

A la mention de l'hôpital, Renée se raidit et s'énerva.

« - A ce sujet là jeune fille, comment à tu pu fuguer comme cela et ne donner aucune nouvelles ? Tu imagine le mouron que nous nous sommes fait ? Cela fait sept ans que nous te cherchons ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Je refusais d'avorter et vous vouliez m'y obliger ! Au lieu de me réconforter comme je m'y étais attendu vous vouliez les tuer !!! Vous vous rendez compte du choc que cela m'a fait ? Non seulement je venais de me faire plaquer par mon vampire de petit ami pour qu'y j'aurais pu, et j'ai failli mourir, et en plus qu'il m'a laissé deux enfants à éduquer et aimer toute seule et EN PLUS vous vouliez que je les abandonne comme il m'avait laissé ! Imaginez ce que j'ai pu ressentir !!! Voilà pourquoi je suis partie ! J'ai vécu seule pendant des années au jour le jour ! Et vous me faites des reproches. J'ai subi une grossesse vampirique puis l'accouchement le plus gore qui n'a jamais existé. Toujours toute seule, je précise. Et si j'ai réussi à survivre c'est grâce à eux ! Et tu me reproche d'être partie ! Et si je m'étais sentie en sécurité avec toi je ne me serais pas enfuie comme cela. »

Personne ne répondit. Dans ma main mon verre avait explosé sous ma colère. Il était pourtant en métal. Mes parents échangèrent un regard apeuré. Ils commençaient à comprendre.

Après un long moment, Charlie demanda :

« - Comment-t-ai tu aperçue qu'ils n'étaient pas humains ? Son ton était prudent comme s'il avait peur de déclencher chez moi, une plus grande colère.

Ce fut Edward qui répondit. Il avait compris que ma voix serait éraillée et que je ne souhaitais pas que Renée et Charlie s'en rendent comptent.

- Vous connaissiez bien les Quileutes de la réserve de Forks ? Eux non plus ne sont pas entièrement humains.

- Quoi ? Ils sont des monstres eux aussi !? hurla Charlie.

- Non pas vraiment, ils sont mi-loups, mi-humains. Vous les appelez loup-garou, je crois, répondit Carlisle.

- Ce sont eux qui ont raconté de vielles légendes à votre fille. Des légendes sur nous. Et elle a fait le lien et m'en a parlé. Un soir elle se baladait et à fait une mauvaise rencontre –Edward tressaillit à ce souvenir- et je l'avais suivi.

Ce fut au tour de mon père de tressaillir.

- Je les donc sortis des mains de ces violeur ivres et je l'ai raccompagné à ses amies, mais elles avaient déjà mangé. J'ai donc invité Bella au restaurant. Et nous avons discuté. En la ramenant elle m'a dit qu'elle avait découvert notre identité. Après nous nous sommes encore fréquentés. Le week-end je l'ai invité à ce balader en forêt avec moi pendant que vous pêchiez. Là-bas nous avons parlé de ma condition et de mon régime alimentaire.

Je pris le relai.

- Le lendemain je suis allé chez eux. Ils m'ont très bien accueillis (clin d'œil à Esmée) et m'ont intégrée à la famille. J'étais devenue la compagne d'Edward et je n'aurais pu être plus comblée. Après nous sommes allés jouer au Baseball, tu te souviens papa ?

- Là-bas nous sommes tombés sur d'autres vampires de passage. L'odeur de Bella était trop « alléchante » et ils ont eu le malheur de la traquer. C'est l'équivalent de la chasse pour vous. Il a donc fallu l'éloigner. Elle, Jasper et Alice ont donc pris un avion pour Phoenix. Pendant tous ce temps elle était en sécurité, expliqua mon amour.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi me souviens-je d'elle a l'hôpital en piteux état ? grogna Renée.

- J'y viens. Un de ces nomades lui a fait croire qu'il vous avait kidnappé, Renée.

- Je suis partie pour te chercher en filant à l'anglaise de leur protection. Le lieu de rendez-vous était mon ancien studio de danse. Là-bas il m'a frappé et je me suis évanouie. Carlisle m'a hospitalisé et vous a fait croire je ne sais trop quoi pour vous épargner et pour nous protéger.

- Oh ! C'est si étrange ! Moi qui est cru si longtemps vos mensonges et maintenant ! Je veux connaitre la suite ! Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

A notre grande surprise, Rosalie prit la parole.

- Lors de l'anniversaire d'Isabella, euh …Bella, on a eu un accident.

Le visage de jasper s'assombrit et je lui serra la main pour lui signifier que je ne lui en avais jamais voulu.

- En ouvrant ses cadeaux, votre fille s'est coupé le doigt. Normalement résisté à l'appel du sang est une tache compliqué mais si en plus ledit sang est à l'air libre il nous quasi impossible de résister. Plus on est vieux, comme mon père, plus il est facile de garder le contrôle, mais Jasper est très jeune et il n'a pas réussi à rester stoïque. Il s'est jeté sur Bella et Edward la poussé contre la table et elle s'est ouvert le bras. Nous sommes tous sortis et Carlisle l'a soignée.

- Après cela, garder Bella en sécurité en la côtoyant m'avis parut impossible alors nous sommes partis. J'ai fait ça pour son bien mais ça n'a pas marché. La séparation a été aussi dure pour elle que pour nous. Nous en avons tous souffert.

Nous attendions que l'un de mais parents donne leur avis. Ce long moment de suspense me parut des heures.

Ma mère se prononça en première :

- Je comprends ce qui vous poussé à partir. Sachez que de mon côté, je vous pardonne. Seulement, je voudrais que tu me dises quelque chose Edward. Savais-tu que ma fille était enceinte lorsque tu l'as quitté ?

Le visage d'Edward se durcit.

- Non, je ne savais pas, répondit-il simplement.

- Et pourquoi ne vous êtes pas protégés ? Vous ne pensiez pas aux conséquences ?

Je me préparais à répondre et plaçais mes mains sur les oreilles de Mary. Edward eu le même réflexe avec Rosalie pris la parole avant moi :

- Nous autres vampires ne pouvons engendrer, ce qui n'est pas fautes d'avoir essayé – elle fit un sourire aguicheur à Emmett qui rigola- alors nous supposions qu'entre les deux « races » il en était de même. »

La conversation dériva sur toutes les compétences hors du commun que nous possédions. Je n'écoutais plus. J'admirais Edward avec des yeux gaga tout en caressant les cheveux de mon fils. Lui aussi se détourna de la discutions et me fixa.

Mes parents partirent une heure plus tard. Après toutes ces révélations, ils étaient tout chamboulés. Ils partirent se reposés dans ma maison. D'ailleurs j'envisageais de la vendre. J'habiterais ici maintenant de toute façon. Je décidais d'en parler à Edward. Je le rejoignis dans sa chambre. Il était en train de lire une histoire aux enfants avant qu'ils saillent se coucher.

Je lui fis signe et il sortit avec moi dans le jardin.

« - Tu sais je me disais que l'allais peut-être vendre ma maison puisque je suppose que je vais vivre ici maintenant, sauf si tu ne veux pas,.. euh … enfin, tu vois… si tu préfère que on ne soit pas dans le même endroit…euh tu sais ou … AH ! je m'embrouille !

Il coupa mon monologue par un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste ! Je me laissais aller dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que moi je peux venir habiter avec toi dans votre maison ? Je veux rester avec vous pour le restant de mes jours et je refuse de me coltiner Emmett pour l'éternité alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir dans ton cottage. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je ne sus que répondre. J'étais totalement hébété par la nouvelle. Je me repris rapidement et sauta dans ses bras.

- Oui ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus plaisir ! Ca va être génial tous les quatre !!! Mais ta famille ne va pas te manquer ?

- On habite à 50 mètres. Et puis c'est vous ma famille ! et j'ai autre chose à te demander. »

Là-dessus il mit un genou à terre et je me sentis tourner de l'œil.

« - Bella, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un an pour pouvoir te le demander chez carrefour au x haut-parleurs comme ces gros niais de Max et, comment déjà ? Ah oui, Sarah. Alors je te le demande maintenant. Je ne peux envisager de vivre sans toi et les enfants une seconde. Je veux pouvoir dire « Je vous présente Bella, ma femme ». Je veux pouvoir faire palir le monde entier lorsqu'il saura que tu n'es pas libre. Je veux être heureux à tes côtés et je veux par-dessus tout, TE rendre heureuse. Alors Bella, mon amour, ma vie, veux-tu …

- OUI ! OUI ! OUI !!!

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui avais déjà hurlé ma réponse et sauté dessus. Nous étions dans l'herbe, étalés l'un sur l'autre et transpirant la joie. Nous échangions des baisers passionnés, quand Alice nous interrompit :

- Enfin ! Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que t'allais lui déclarer le code pénal ! Tu aurais pu faire plus court comme demande en mariage ! En tout cas félicitations !!! C'est pas tout mais j'ai un mariage à organiser !

Sur ce elle se retourna et nous laissa à notre éternité, qui ne s'annonçais pas trop mal finalement !

* * *

Voila ! C'est presque fini ! Plus que un ou deux chapitres et c'est THE END !!! piouf, j'ai essayé d'écrire à la speedy Gonzales !

Et pour la route je vous propose à toutes, une bonne tranche de marrade pour toutes les détestatrices de **Robert Pattinson :** **.com/watch?v=n7BlNbL9eFQ&feature=fvst**** ( 0.24 et 2.06 secondes à mourir de rire !)**

8E


	12. HELP

**Hi everybody ! Je suis face à un grand dilemme !!!**

**Voyez-vous j'ai deux options :**

**- soit je continue cette fic en faisant un pitii voyage à Volterra "rebondissements" (le probleme c'est Est-ce que ça va pas faire trop ?)**

**- soit je finis TOUT au mariage et je recommence une fic dans le même genre. **

**Alors toute à vos reviews sinon je ne sais pas quoi faire moi ! **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. Je vous tiens au courant

**Bon ! Que d'avis différent !**

**Bon pratiquement à l'unanimité je ne vous fait pas embarquer à Volterra. Mais certaine personnes trouvent ma fic' un peu courte alors je songe à rajouter un nano-rebondissement lors du mariage ou un truc dans le style. **

**Je suis en pleine écriture donc je sais pas trop quand je posterais mais je faire chauffer mon clavier le plus vite possible. **

**A bientôt ! Eternellement moi.**


	14. Mariage et Fin

Sincèrement je vous demande pardon. Ayant prévue de poster la semaine dernière, je ne m'attendais pas à voir mon disque dur exploser. J'ai donc du trouver un autre ordinateur. Fastoche. Trop pas. Sans plus attendre voici mon nouveau et dernier chapitre.

* * *

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Mon réveil sonne. Habitude que j'ai bêtement conservée de ma vie d'humaine. Extrêmement utile lorsque l'on ne dort pas.

J'avais passé la nuit à regarder mes enfants dormir paisiblement. Eux aussi étaient très excités et impatients d'être aujourd'hui. Car nous étions le jour J. Mon mariage avec l'homme le plus parfait du monde. Homme qui me manquait atrocement. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés d'une semelle depuis sa demande quelques semaines auparavant. En ce moment il se trouvait surement au milieu de la forêt environnante avec ses frères et son père. Alice avait tenu à respecter toutes les traditions malheureusement l'une d'entre elles nous interdisait de passer la nuit ensemble. J'avais réussi à éviter l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille car étant déjà maman je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller danser dans un bar de strip en laissant mes bébés tous seuls.

« - Bella, il est l'heure de revêtir la meringue* ! »

Alice, Rosalie et Esmée venaient d'apparaitre par la fenêtre.

« - CHUT ! Vous allez les réveiller ! Chuchotais-je. Et d'ailleurs, qui va s'occuper d'eux pendant le mariage ?

- Moi, répondit Rose, et je vais aussi les préparer.

Elle s'approcha des deux petits lits de la chambre. Elle réveilla les jumeaux par un tendre baisé sur le front. Rosalie avait été parfaite depuis le début des préparatifs. Elle m'avait aidé à calmer les ardeurs d'Alice chez le fleuriste –elle avait prévu de déboiser toute les serres de Madagascar pour décorer l'église- et surtout ce fut elle qui dénicha LA robe. En fait ce n'était pas qu'une robe de mariage. En dehors du fait qu'elle soit blanche elle n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Elle se composait d'un bustier, qui soulignait ma taille de guêpe et avantageait mon décolté. Le bas de la robe était droit, sans volants, simple ce qui me donnait une certaine classe. Le tout était brodé main et recouvert de perle qui scintillaient à la lumière. Elle me faisait penser à la première fois que j'avais vue Edward au soleil.

Nous étions arrivées devant la villa des Cullen. Rose emmena Anthony et Mary dans sa chambre ou était rangé leur tenue. Alice et ma future belle-mère me conduisirent dans la salle de bain de cette dernière. Le miroir était recouvert d'un filtre opaque pour que je ne puisse me voir qu'une fois prête. Elles s'attaquèrent d'abord à mes cheveux. Je songeais à mon ange personnel qui devait se prélasser calmement avec les mâles de sa famille au bord d'une rivière. C'était injuste !

Un fois le maquillage achevé elles me mirent ma robe. Puis elles me dévoilèrent le résultat. J'étais époustouflante, je me faisais de l'effet toute seule !!! Ma tenue m'aillait encore mieux que dans la boutique. J'allais être sous le feu des projecteurs toute la journée. J'espérais que mon époux apraissirait.

Les filles me donnèrent une barrette bleue qui avait appartenue à Esmée et un bracelet qu'Alice venait de m'offrir. Un objet ancien et un nouveau. Elles laissèrent pour aller accueillir les invités. Beaucoup de monde avait été invité ! Les Denalis, un clan d'Europe, un autre d'Asie et même d'Egypte !

Rosalie m'avait prévenue de me méfier d'une certaine Tanya qui selon elle avait des vues sur Edward depuis plusieurs décennies. On m'avait tout de suite rassurée : il ne c'était rien passé entre eux. Tout de même. Et blonde par-dessus le marché ! Après tout ce que j'avais enduré personne, je dis bien personne ne me piquerais mon promis !!!

Je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre en train de grogner en imaginant ma rivale d'une beauté renversante et prête à tout. Renée venait d'entrer. Elle me sera dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime ma fille. Je sais que tu seras heureuse avec toute ta famille jusqu'à …jusqu'à…euh …la fin des temps ? » Je rigolai et la serrais encore plus fort. « Aller, viens ton mariage va commencer ! ». Ca y était, le stress montait. J'essayais de me calmer en me remémorant les vœux que j'avais écris lors des préparations post-mariage à l'église.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'église. Nous l'avions repérée avec Edward lors d'une balade. Nous étions tombés sous le charme et aussitôt réservé une date pour la cérémonie. Je sortis lentement du véhicule et attendais qu'Alice vienne me dire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Elle arrivait vers moi en sautillant, l'air ravi. Elle m'expliqua la marche à suivre. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille car je commençais à être sérieusement en manque de mon futur. Charlie vint me prendre le bras.

« Je suis fier de toi ma chérie, vis heureuse c'est tout ce que je te demande. » Je l'embrassais et me mit face aux portes. Soudain la musique retentie. Je m'attendais à la marche nuptiale mais je reconnus MA berceuse ! Je me sentais si légère. La décoration était parfaite ; la chapelle était noyée de fleurs, surtout des freesias.

Mon regard se posa sur Lui. Le seul. L'unique. Mon ange. Il me regardait la bouche entrouverte comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Or, tout le monde sait que c'est lui ! Il était vêtu d'un simple costume noir qui mettait son teint en valeur. Pour sublimer le tout ses cheveux étaient en batailles. A cette vision, je trébuchais sur le tapis. Je m'apprêtais à m'écrouler sur le sol mais Alice qui avait vu ce qui allait ce produire, me rattrapa à mi-chemin.

Je me relevai dignement et dépassai le clan Denali, « morts » de rire. Mon presque-mari parut inquiété par ma chute mais se rassurait à mon sourire. Voilà une chose de faîte.

Ca y était, je me trouvais devant l'autel. Je montais les marches qui me séparaient d'Edward. Ce dernier me prit les mains et se retourna vers le prêtre. Qui n'était autre qu'Emmett rigolant encore de l'incident du tapis. Je le regardais bizarrement. Lui prêtre ?! Laissez-moi rire !

La cérémonie commençait. Mon frère déblatérait des trucs comme le mariage qui comme le bateau affrontait les tempêtes et Bla, Bla, Bla …

Puis ce fut notre tour de parler. Les vœux …

Edward commença.

« - Bella…Mon amour…Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui c'est pour annoncer à nos amis, nos parents, au monde entier que nous sommes prêts à sauter le pas et officialiser notre relation. Car je sais que nous allons quelque part ensemble. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de notre amour. Je ne peux envisager ma vie sans toi et nos enfants. Isabella, je t'aime. »

Ces paroles m'avaient touchée profondément. Sans plus de manières, je lui sautais dessus et écrasa mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sous le choc, nous nous étalâmes de tout notre long sur le sol. L'assistance semblait choquée. Après un dernier bisou nous nous relevâmes et poursuivîmes la cérémonie.

« -Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Ernest Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?

Euh… Un truc ne collait pas… Ah oui. Je ne m'appelais pas ERNEST !!! Emmett voulait rire ?! Je lui balançais le bouquet à la figure.

- OUI !

- Et vous Mr. Cullen, voulez-vous prendre mademoiselle ici présente comme pelouse* légitime ?

- Comme épouse surement, mais pelouse pourquoi pas ?

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, rigola Emmett

Nous nous embrassâmes à pleine bouche et partîmes en courant le long de la nef sous les gousses d'ail bonne idée d'Emmett) lancé par la foule.

La réception commença et nous dansâmes toute la nuit. Renée et Charlie partirent en premier. Mon père me dit à l'oreille « Tu sais Jacob voulait venir mais il se sentait mal de venir comme cela, alors. En plus il avait une marche gay aujourd'hui … »

J'avais bien entendu ? Jacob homosexuel ??? Après tout pourquoi pas ! Mais cela avait du faire un sacré scandale à la Push !

Mes parents me laissèrent pour aller dormir et nous restâmes entre vampires. Mon mari interrompit notre danse pour me présenter aux Denali.

« Mon amour, je te présente nos vieux amis d'Alaska : Eléazar et Carmen, Irina et Laurent (_qui du coup n'est pas mort_) que tu connais déjà, Kate et Tanya. »

Alors c'était elle ! Je ne m'étais pas trompée : le remake de Barbie. Blonde, grande, élancée et belle à en pleurer.

- C'est toi qui a ravi le cœur de notre chêêêêêêêre Eddie !!! L'humaine qui a fait scandâââââle ! commença Tanya.

- Je ne suis plus humaine depuis un bout de temps, râlais-je.

Elle me regarda avec une méchanceté peu commune. Exacerbant ce regard. Pourquoi elle me détestait comme cela ? Telle est la question ?

« Bon, il faudrait aller chercher les enfants tu ne crois pas chéri ? Dis-je pour m'éloigner de cette blondasse.

- Que nous n'avons jamais rencontré d'ailleurs !s'exclama Elezar.

- Oui, je vais les chercher, répondit mon mari en se retournant, me laissant seule face au clan d'Alaska.

Franchement mal à l'aise, je lançai un embryon de discutions :

- Vous avez prévus de rester longtemps dans la région ?

- Nous ne savons pas trop, lança Tanya. Et toi ?

Comment ça et moi ?! Elle voulait m'intimider ? Rosalie avait eu raison, cette fille était une vraie garce !Heureusement les enfants venaient de faire leur apparition.

- Alors les voilà, les premiers hybrides que je rencontre de ma longue vie ! Comment vous appeler vous ?

- Anthony et Mary, et toi ? Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Eléazar… »

Ils continuèrent cette discussion alors que je ne lâchais pas Tanya des yeux. Elle faisait l'aller retour entre eux et moi avec la même mine dégoûté. Soudain je compris. Les Cullen m'avait prévenue qu'elle était sous le charme d'Edward et nous étions les preuves vivantes qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais. Je la fusillais du regard et enlaça mon ange pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'appartenait. Elle parut enregistrer le message. Elle se rapprocha de nous et vînt se pendre au cou de mon mari.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu m'a manqué Edwaaaard ! A nous tous ! Il faudrait que l'on passe du temps ensemble tu sais !!!

Ouais c'est ça ! Casse toi salope ! Elle commença à caresser le torse de mon Adonis lorsque je lui attrapa la main pour stopper son geste.

- Pas touche, ça m'appartient. Grognais-je.

Bien sur tout le monde se mit à rire. Sauf Tanya et moi qui étions en train de se défier du regard. Je lui lâchai la main et m'éloigna, entrainant Ma famille.

- Chéri, il faut qu'on cause. Dis-je en confiant les jumeaux à Alice et en emmenant Edward dans notre chambre.

- Elle est maléfique ! Je le sais !Dis-je une fois dans l'intimité. Tu as vu dans ses yeux cette leurre de folie ! Elle te veut pour elle toute seule ! Je te jure …

Il m'attrapa les mains et prit possession de mes lèvres pour stopper mon monologue. Je savourais cette sensation de bonheur parfait et d'anesthésie quelque instant puis, me dégagea de son étreinte.

- Je te jure, il faut faire quelque chose ! Elle veut me rayer de ta vie je l'ai vu dans ses yeux !

- Je sais.

- Quoi tu sais ?!

- Je sais qu'elle a un penchant pour moi, j'ai décrypté son cerveau. Mais je te jure qu'elle ne va rien faire contre toi. Et même si elle le voulait, je ne la laisserais pas faire. Toi non plus vu que je suis ta propriété désormais !

Il riait de l'incident de tout à l'heure alors que moi je grinçais des crocs.

- Je VEUX que tu lui parle, et que tu lui explique que tu ne l'aime pas et qu'(elle peux toujours rêver de t'avoir un jour !

- Pas besoin de vous fatiguer, je sais.

Tanya se tenait sur le palier de la chambre accoudé à la porte. Nos visages s se décomposèrent.

- Je ne nuirais pas à votre vie. D'ailleurs je m'en vais. »

Elle retourna les talons et sortit. Edward me lâcha les mains et lui couru après. Il la rattrapa et l'obligea à lui faire face. Soudain elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Un quart de seconde plus tard j'étais sur elle à la décoller de mon homme. J'avais eu raison. Je lui tirais sur les cheveux pour qu'elle recule mais elle restait accroché. Tout les invités, avertis par le bruit regardaient la scène. Edward la repoussa pour de bon.

« Mais ouvre les yeux ! Elle ne te mérite pas ! Ce n'est qu'une trainée ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu serais mieux avec moi !

A ces mots je lui envoyai un coup de point en plein visage. Elle me sauta dessus et renvoya mon coup. Nous commençâmes un combat très violent. Emmett m'attrapa par la taille alors que Laurent faisait de même avec mon adversaire. Elle continuait à grogner et moi aussi. Les enfants voulurent me rejoindre pour se rassurer surement – ils ne devaient pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer- mais ils passèrent trop près de Tanya qui les attrapa. Edward qui était encore tétanisé par les évènements, se réveilla et se jeta sur sa progéniture pour les récupérer. Au passage, il engueula ma rivale :

- Tu t'opposes à de gros ennuis. Tu viens dans ma maison pour détruire mon couple et faire du mal à ma famille, les seules personnes qui compte vraiment pour moi. Tu ne fais plus partie des amis de la famille. Pour moi tu es une menace. Va-t-en et ne t'approche plus de cette ville.

Elle sembla se calmer. Carlisle discuta avec Eléazar. Ils décidèrent ensemble que les Denali devaient partir le plus vite possible. Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous partis. Personne n'avait parlé de «l'accident». J'avais passée la nuit dans les bras d'Edward, à regarder nos bébés dormir. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

EPILOGUE : (déjà ?!)

- C'est PARTIIII ! cria Emmett.

Nous étions samedi et le tonnerre grondait déjà. Toute la famille était dans la tenue spéciale baseball.

- Maman ! T'as vu la classe que j'ai !hurla Anthony.

- Tu es super mon chéri. Aller, on y va ? répondis-je

- Les filles dans une voiture et les mecs dans l'autre ! lança Alice. Les équipes, pareils.

Un dernier baiser à son conjoint et nous rejoignîmes nos fois sur le terrain nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à jouer. Les filles gagnaient grâce aux roulements de hanches et aux sourires aguicheurs à l'intentions des garçons. Quelle rigolade !

Cela faisait un an que nous étions réunis tous ensembles. Un an de mariage, un an de bonheur. Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y mettre un terme !

FIN !!!

* * *

RHAAAAA !!! J'ai fini !!! Ce chapitre est naze à mon avis mais bon ! Il fallait bien quelque chose ! Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont lu et voilà j'espère vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fic' et ne vous privez pas de commenter ce chap'. Ah bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!!

8E


End file.
